Nightmares
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: At first they were just nightmares about his brother and sisters dying, but soon Peter’s nightmares become horribly real. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Six months after the White Witch is killed, Peter is having nightmares about Edmund, Susan and Lucy dying. At first he thinks it's because he's worried about them, that is until everything starts going horribly wrong and Peter realises that he is actually for-seeing something he dreads the most.

"_Peter! Peter help, please. Edmund's hurt and Susan is gone. He took her. Please, Peter help. Help us Peter!"_

Peter heard Lucy's voice crying in his head, _"Peter please don't go! Help us!"_

Images flashed in his mind, _Edmund covered in this own blood, his hazel eyes open, glassy and empty. Lucy sat at his side blood in her hair, smudged across her small face, her broken arm held close to her chest… _

That image dissolved, _Tears ran down Susan's porcelain cheeks, fear and pain visible in her eyes. A shadowy figure approached her, knife in hand. It grabbed her face and struck her cheek with the small blade, making a long cut down her face…_

Edmund's boyish voice, thick with pain, echoed his head, _"Peter you have to save Susan. Here's nothing I can do anymore. You have to bring our sister back."_

Suddenly Peter awoke, gasping for breath as though he had run a thousand miles. He sat up and realised that he was drenched in cold sweat. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Leaning against the basin he concentrated on his breathing. He stared at his reflection and noticed he was trembling. He slashed cold water on his face.

He had been having these dreams for a few weeks. At first they had come every third or fourth night and he would think that he would get them because he was worried about them. He was always able to forget them in the daytime.

But now, it was different. Now they came very night and the images and voices of his siblings were so clear and accurate that it was starting to get hard to forget about the images that made him want to throw up or the cries from Edmund and Lucy.

But the thing that really disturbed him was what the whole thing about somebody taking Susan was all about. He knew that people had dreams of other people suffering, but he had never heard of them having a whole situation played out in their head.

He sighed and felt sick when he remembered Lucy's broken arm, Edmund's body covered in blood or Susan's frightened eyes.

"It was just a dream," Peter reinsured himself, "It's only a nightmare and nightmares don't come true."

Unfortunately for Peter, he had never been so wrong in his life.

**Please Review **


	2. Missing

**A/N: Did Susan & Peter sleep with each other in any of the books? I've only read the first 2 so I don't know. Could someone please tell me? **

**Thankz, Roxy1613!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing…again

Chapter 2: Missing

Peter felt the bright sun's rays behind this closed eye lids the next morning. He hadn't slept for the rest of the night, because he was scared of having more nightmares. He knew it was childish, but it couldn't bring himself to see his younger siblings' sufferings again.

At that moment, his door burst open. He started and quickly sat, only to wish he didn't because the room span. He shielded his tired eyes and rubbed them.

"Peter," said a child's voice

Looking up he saw, Lucy standing in this doorway. A look of complete horror on her face. She looked as though she was about to cry.

"Lu," he said, "what's wrong?"

Edmund appeared behind her, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked again

Peter watched Edmund bit his lip; a look of fright was in his eyes.

"Susan's gone," he said

Peter raised his eyebrows, "what do mean she's gone."

Suddenly Lucy burst into tears. Peter blinked.

"Will somebody please explain to me what's happening?" said Peter feeling frustrated

"I told you," said Edmund sharply, "Susan's gone. Nobody has seen her since last night. The guards said they saw her head towards the woods last night, they said she never came back."

Peter stared at his younger brother. Lucy, whose body began to shake with sobs, looked up at Edmund, "Where is she, Ed? Why'd she leave us?"

The youngest girl turned and hugged he older brother. Edmund stoked Lucy's hair and tried to calm her.

"Maybe, she's just gone for a walk during the night. She might have fallen asleep in there during the night," suggested Peter

Edmund looked up at Peter, he face was very serious, "Peter, it was the western woods she went into. I know that place like the back of my hand. It may be all beautiful and safe during the day, but at night…well, that's a different story…"

"Why?" asked Peter sharply

Peter watched his younger brother hesitate. He looked down at Lucy, "How about you go and get yourself some breakfast Lu?"

"I couldn't be able to eat. I'm worried about Susan," her tear stained face appeared from his shirt

"We all are, Lucy but it's not much use starving ourselves about it," said Edmund

Sniffing loudly, the nine-year-old nodded, "Okay, but you have to eat too. And you Peter," she said turning to face Peter

Peter smiled at his baby sister and nodded, "of course. Me and Ed will be down in a few minutes."

"Promise?" she asked, giving Peter a half smile

"Promise," replied Peter, grinning at her

"Yes, well I am a little hungry," the brothers heard Lucy say as she walked down the hallway.

Checking that Lucy was out of eye shot, Edmund closed the chamber door and turned to his brother.

"As you know we still haven't found all of the Witch's army. They tend to hide out in the western woods, even though we've checked a million times during the day, we can't find any. But during the night is when they come out. They usually hide in the shadows of the trees. They wouldn't have dared attack anyone during the day, but at night they would have some nerve," Edmund explained

"But Susan would've had her bow, arrows and horn with her. I mean, she's a girl and all but when she wants to be, she murderous," said Peter

"Yes, I know Peter," said Edmund, sitting down at the end of Peter's bed, "But the thing is Susan didn't take her bow, arrows or horn."

Peter stared at his younger brother, "What?"

"Lucy went into her chamber this morning to find Susan not there. She called me and I saw her horn, bow and arrows next to her bed. Her bed was neatly done. So I'm guessing she never went back to her room last night," said Edmund sighing

Peter continued to stare at Edmund, "But," he said in a low voice, "if she did take her bow and arrows that means she wouldn't be able to defend herself and…"

"If she didn't take her horn she wouldn't be able to call for help. Do you see the situation?" said Edmund

"You don't think she was kidnapped do you?" asked Peter

"No," said Edmund, "Like I told you, the guards saw her leave. She was on her own."

Peter shook his head, "This doesn't make sense. Susan's not the type of person to go wondering around in the woods at night, when she knows it's not save. She worries so much about the rest of us. Why would she put herself in so much danger?"

Edmund merely shrugged, "I have no idea."

Peter narrowed his eyes, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Edmund

"Ed, what if she was forced to go? I mean, I won't deny it, the Witch's army is still strong without her," said Peter. He had moved his gaze from his brother to the open window which showed the ocean.

"But, I told you, the guards said she was alone."

Peter shook his head, "No, what I mean to say is, what if they had threatened her or us to make her go into the wood alone to make it look as though she was running away. You know how much she fears for our safety. What if they said they'd murder us in our sleep or something to make her go?"

"Why?" asked Edmund, "For a ransom?"

Peter shook his head again, "No… no these something more to this then we think. I have no idea what it is, but I intend to find out. We must speak to Aslan."

Edmund nodded, "Well he's downstairs and he's waiting for us."

**Please, Please Review! I get the inspiration from them.**


	3. The Lion's Mistake

A/N: Hey thanks 2 everyone who reviewed! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, blah, blah, blah

Chapter 3: The Lion's Mistake

It only took Peter a few minutes to dress and be down in the main hall with Edmund. They walked in and found Lucy sitting at her throne with Aslan at her side taking to her.

The great Lion turned his head and fixed the boys with a sad stare. They hurried to him.

"Aslan," said Edmund, Peter noticed his voice was shaky, "Have they found Susan yet?"

"No, child," said Aslan

Despite his reply, his deep voice seemed to calm the youngest children. However Peter still felt sick at the thought of the Witch's army having his sister.

_Oh God_, he thought _I don't want to think about what there doing to her._

"Come," said Aslan, "Sit Sons of Adam. I must talk to all of you."

Peter and Edmund sat down on there thrones. The young Kings and Queen watched the lion pacing up and down in front of them.

Finally he turned to them, "I have no better way of telling you this, so I must tell you straight out. As you all remember I killed Jadis the White Witch months ago. At least I thought I did. But you see I was distracted by wanting the four of you safe, so I left the Witch's body where it was. When I can back to it I found it gone. I was suspicious for a while, but I thought nothing of it. Until now…"

"It seems I did not kill the Witch after all, for she kept a secret none of us knew. Not even her closest allies. For the Witch has a son. I fear he may be the one who was to bring Narnia to its downfall. Not his mother. I must admit, it was a rather clever plan. The Witch had organised it from the very beginning. She had not planned to rule Narnia, but her son to rule instead."

"But," said Lucy, "You said you thought you killed her. What does that mean?"

"It means, young one," said Aslan, "I mis-judged the Witch's knowledge and power. For the blood of her son was able to revive her from the dead and the blood of the enemy would make her immotile."

"But wouldn't she have to sacrifice her son?" asked Peter

"No," said Aslan sadly, "Only one drop would have cured her. She will kill your sister eventually, but not without playing with your minds first. She only needs a drop of Susan's blood, but I am sure she will not let her live."

"Oh this is horrible," said Lucy, "How could anyone be so horrible?"

"Daughter of Eve, the White Witch wants revenge. Especially on you Peter," said Aslan, turning his great eyes on eldest Pevensie.

Edmund and Lucy turned to look at him, while Aslan said, "Peter not all nightmares are dreams. Sometimes dreams turn out to be reality and you can no longer pretend what you have seen doesn't haunt you."

Peter's blue eyes widened in surprise, while Aslan gave him a knowing look.

_He knows_ Peter's heart was pounding in his ears, _but how? How does he know?_

_Because he's Aslan, you idiot_ he said to himself, _of course Aslan would know_

"Come Peter," said Aslan, "I must talk to you alone."

He began to walk away. Peter looked at Edmund and Lucy. Lucy nodded and Edmund's eyes urged him to go.

Peter got up and followed Aslan back down the main hall.

**So sorry it was a short chapter, but I need time to think of what's coming nxt. Please, please review! **


	4. ForeSight

Disclaimer: I am so sick of writing this…own nothing

Chapter 4: Fore-Sight

Peter felt himself trembling as he followed Aslan out of the main hall. He followed Aslan back down the hallway. He didn't dare ask where they were going. Finally Aslan came to a stop outside Peter's chamber.

"We must talk, Peter," said Aslan, "In here."

Peter opened his chamber door and stepped aside to let the lion through, then closed the door and turned to him. There was silence between them.

"Why didn't you come to me when you started having theses visions?" asked Aslan

Peter's face slowly turned from concern to confusion, "Visions? I thought they were only dreams. Just nightmares."

"No, my dear boy," said Aslan. He began to pace again. "You have the gift of fore-sight. You can see specific things you to want to see. You could look at how Narnia will be in 100 years if you wanted to."

"But," said Peter, "I don't want to see my brother and sisters suffering. I don't want to see there deaths."

"I know, Peter. But you may be the only one who can save Susan now. Now, back to my first question. Why didn't you come to me when you started having theses visions?" said Aslan

"I didn't think they were important," said Peter, "I thought they were just nightmares."

"Did you?" asked Aslan. He seemed to be challenging Peter. Challenging his honesty.

"Well," said Peter, hesitating, "It was only recently I started thinking something was wrong. Really I knew that I should have told someone."

Aslan continued to look at the High King, saying nothing.

"I know that I'm a disappointment. I'm supposed to be High King and I can't even look after my own family," he looked up at the lion, "I'm sorry Aslan. This is entirely my fault, if I'd come to you earlier this would have never happened…"

"No, Peter," said the lion softly, "We have both been fools. I mis-judged the Witch and now placed your sister in grave danger. Now, no more talk of faults. Tell me about these visions."

Peter sighed. He explained to Aslan about Edmund's dead body and Lucy with her broken arm. Then about Susan and the mysterious figure.

"This figure," said Aslan, "Explain it to me."

Peter told Aslan that the figure looked tall and well built and they knew how to use a knife. He said that it was like the shadow of the person.

"That could be anyone," said Aslan, "Could you see any of the surroundings around Susan or this figure?"

Peter thought and said, "I can't remember."

"Alright, sit down and relax. Try and clear your mind, smooth your thoughts," said Aslan

Peter obeyed and when he was fully relaxed, Aslan said in a low voice, "Now concentrate on that image. Try to draw it into your mind's eye. Do you see it?"

Peter sucked in a breath, he was trying to answer Aslan but he couldn't speak. He could barely even hear him. Suddenly the image of Susan and the figure appeared in his mind. Now he knew he couldn't hear or see anything other then what was in his mind.

Demanded, not to lose the image, Peter concentrated everything he had to see on surroundings and to see who the figure was. Finally what seemed like hours, the image started to grow clearer and he could start to hear a sound in his ears.

Sobbing. It was Susan who was sobbing and she was saying something to the figure. He tried to hear. To catch her words. He contracted his hardest and before he knew what happened he saw a blinding flash of light.

Suddenly he was no longer in his chamber but in what looked like a small dungeon. It was in semi-darkness, there were lit torches along the walls and against the wall sat Susan. He dress was torn and she had cuts and scratches on her neck and arms. She had tear stains on her porcelain cheeks and a bruise on her left cheek.

"…we had a deal, you said you wouldn't hurt them," Susan's voice was thick from crying

"What do you take me for, girl?" said a woman's voice, "of course I lied, and do you really think that I would pass off a chance to get rid of you, your brothers and sister. I am looking forward to killing you all. Especially Peter and Edmund."

"You won't touch them," said Susan looking up at the woman with hate, "Aslan won't let you and never will I."

The woman laughed and slapped Susan's already bruised cheek, "I am Queen of Narnia and someday my son will be High King and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me."

"Peter's High King and you will never be a Queen of Narnia," spat Susan

The woman reached down and grabbed a fist full of Susan's hair. Susan cried out in pain. The woman pulled her to her feet, "When my son rules over Narnia, I will make it my last dying wish to burn you alive. How dare you speak to me with such disrespect!"

"Nothing more then you deserve," Susan managed to say

"Guards," screamed the woman. Two goblins appeared at her side in an instance.

"Take this piece of filth down to the torture chamber and teach her a lesson," said the woman

"What would you have us do your majesty?" asked one of the goblins bowing low

A smile came over the woman's features, "Break her fingers."

Peter saw nothing more. There was another blinding flash and he found himself in his chamber again. He was shaking and gasping for breath. He laid back down on the bed and shut his eyes. Susan's face filled his mind and he felt like he was going to be sick. He swallowed in deep breaths and tried to relax.

"Peter," said a deep voice, next to him. He opened his eyes and felt tears sting them. A lump was forming in his throat, but he swallowed it down. He was exhausted.

"She has Susan," said Peter, "Susan's in a dungeon and the figure is the Witch. She ordered for Susan's fingers to be broken."

Peter looked at the loin, "Aslan we must find her."

"Indeed," said Aslan, "But you can not take an army with you. This is something you must do alone. I will be there shortly but you must take her out of the place she is held prisoner in alone."

"But why alone? Won't Edmund come with me?" asked Peter

The lion shook his great head, "No. I fear these visions of Edmund and Lucy is what will happen if they came with you. They must remain here, where it is safe. Come, we must find where the Witch's new hideout is. I suspect it is somewhere in the western wood. We must ask Edmund for help, as he knows that wood better than any of us. We will see if we can find the entrance."

**Chapter 5 will be up soon! I promise! Now please review if u want more! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thanks 2 every1 who reviewed! You guys are the greatest!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Chapter 5: What happened in the Wood

After quickly explaining to Edmund what was going on, the two brothers mounted their horses, with Aslan at their side. Aslan had explained what was happening to Lucy. She didn't know the full story, but was satisfied with what she had been told.

"Please stay safe," said Lucy as the boys got ready to ride out.

Peter gave his youngest sister a reassuring smile and said, "We will be back soon."

Without another word, Peter, Edmund and Aslan set off in the direction of the western wood.

They were silent for a while. The only sounds were the horse's hooves hitting the ground and the soft pounding of Aslan's paws. It seemed like an eternity until they reached the wood. They stopped outside the forest and Peter looked at Edmund.

However Edmund wasn't looking at Peter or Aslan. He dismounted Phillip and began to walk along side of the wood. He was looking at the earthy ground. He continued to walk, studying the floor. Peter looked at Aslan as he dismounted his unicorn.

"What is he doing?" Peter asked Aslan

"He's looking for the entrance your sister may have took," said Aslan

"He's looking for her footprints?" asked Peter

"Yes," called the youngest boy, over his shoulder, "And I think I found them."

Peter hurried to Edmund's side and knelt down to see the footprints Edmund was looking at.

Peter nodded, "These are defiantly her boots. I recognize the pattern."

"She was running," said Edmund quietly, "See how the prints are uneven? They don't have the pattern of somebody walking. It must have been dark, so she probably couldn't see where she was going. Not very well, anyway."

"Wait a moment," said Peter, "How did she get here? You think by horse?"

"No," said Edmund, "Her horse was still in the stables. She must have walked."

Sighing, Peter turned to Edmund and Aslan, "So we follow the footprints?"

"Yes," said Aslan, "But only to a certain point. It will be hard to follow them when we are in the wood."

Without another word Edmund walked passed Peter and into the bushes, with his companions behind him. They walked for seemed about 10 minutes, before Edmund suddenly stopped, causing Peter to walk straight into him.

"What's-" started Peter, but Edmund hushed him. He seemed to be listening.

"We need to be careful," Edmund warned, "We're being watched."

"By who?" asked Peter

"I don't know," said Edmund, "That's why we have to be careful and I don't think it's a who, I think it's a what."

Peter stared at his brother, "Are you feeling okay?"

"What?" said Edmund

"Oh, never mind," said Peter

They continued to walk, Edmund leading them. Peter knew Edmund was trying not to show it, but he kept glancing around nervously, his young face troubled.

"Are you alright?" asked Peter

"I told you," said Edmund, his voice now held worry too, "we're being watched"

They stopped when they came to a folk in the wood.

"Now which way?" asked Peter. He looked at his brother and saw they boy had no idea.

"I think," said Aslan, "we should ask the spirits."

Peter had almost forgotten Aslan was with them. He hadn't spoken since they had entered the wood.

"I have never been in this part of the wood before," said Edmund, "Do you really think there could be good spirits in these parts?"

Aslan gave the young King one of his looks and the boy flushed. He didn't dare question the Lion.

"But I do not know how to summon them," said Edmund, "usually they turn up when you need them."

The Lion walked passed the brothers and said, "Cover your ears."

The Kings obeyed but still they could feel Aslan's roar ringing in their ears. Peter pushed his hands harder down on his ears. He felt as though his ear drums were about to explode.

Once the Kings were sure that Aslan's roar was over, they removed their hands from their ears. Watching in amazement, tree spirits began to glide and float towards them.

There were hundreds of them, in all colours and forms. They all bowed low to the Lion and young Kings.

"Aslan, your Highnesses, how may we be of serve," said one the spirits in front of them. It was a male, its voice sounded old.

"We are looking for Queen Susan. She ventured in these parts last night and we want to know of any information to may posses of her," said Aslan

"A beautiful Daughter of Eve, with raven hair?" asked a small female voice. A young spirit came forward; her pink petal swimming around them.

"Yes," said Aslan, "What do you know of her?"

"Indeed, your majesties," said the young spirit, "I saw her here last night. I asked if she was in trouble, she said no, but I knew that something was awfully wrong. She told me to flee because it was not safe, that the White Witch's army wondered these parts. But I did not flee, I pretended to, but I followed her and she led me to an underground borrow."

"Then what happened?" asked Aslan

"Your Lordships, I tried to help her but the Witch, she is more powerful then ever before. The Witch threatened to destroy me if I did not leave. Queen Susan, she begged me to flee. She told me to tell you of this story, for I think she knew you would come looking for her. I felt so ashamed to have to leave her in the Witch's hands, but I realized that I was the only one that could help her. So I fled."

"Can you remember where this underground borrow is?" the Lion asked

"Oh yes, sir," said the spirit, nodding, "I will take you there."

Aslan nodded and turned back to the brothers, "Edmund, our journey with Peter must end here."

Edmund opened his mouth to protest, but Peter put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "Trust me Ed, I have to find Susan on my own. If you come with me, the consequences will be so horrible…"

Peter trailed off and continued, "Look after Lucy for me, and yourself."

Edmund looked confused for a moment, but didn't argue. Edmund knew that the more time they wasted the less shorter Susan's life became.

"Just look after yourself," said Edmund quietly, "Peter you have to save Susan. Here's nothing I can do anymore. You have to bring our sister back."

Peter stared at Edmund, the same words that Edmund had said in his dream, he had repeated in daytime.

Peter ruffled Edmund's hair and tried to smile, "I promise to bring Susan back. But right now I really need you to get back to Phillip. Ride back to Cair Paravel and don't look back."

"Peter," he heard the Lion say, "I will come with you to the entrance but that is far as I will go. After that, you are to go on alone."

Peter nodded. The Lion turned to the tree spirits, "Spirits, I have faith in you that you will take King Edmund back to the horses. See that he is protected."

Peter watched as his younger brother was lead away by the tree spirits. He looked back at Aslan and the female spirit that had remained behind.

"This way," she said. She floated gracefully down the left folk, with Peter and Aslan behind her. The farther they went the darker it got. Peter wondered how Susan had been able to see if everything had been dark, especially at night.

Finally the spirit started to slow down, "Here," she said, "In that clearing."

Peter peered around a tree and saw a little entrance, dug out in the ground.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes," she said, "I saw the Witch drag your sister into that borrow."

"Tree spirit," Aslan said, "My thanks is beyond anything. I give you my blessing, young one."

"Yes," said Peter, smiling at her, "Thank you."

She smiled and bowed low. With that she gently floated away.

"Peter," Aslan turned to him, his face was grave, "I will not tell you this will be easy. But you must be careful. Hood yourself and keep in the shadows."

Peter nodded and placed the hood of this cloak over his head, sending his face into shadow. Aslan gave him one final nod, "Good Luck."

With that Peter hurried across the clearing and quickly slipped down into the borrow and landed on his feet with a soft thud.

**Geez, that took ages to write. I know it was kind of a boring chapter, but at least this one is long. Anyway please review and chapter 6 will be up soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Chapter 6: What Peter Found

Warnings: Torture actions.

Peter looked around and was amazed to see, not earth, but iced walls and bright light.

_So much for keeping in the shadows_, he thought. He placed his hand into his cloak and held the handle of this sword, incase he needed to strike. Taking a deep breath, he moved closer to the wall and began to edge down the passage.

He walked for a while. He thought it was strange that the Witch hadn't put guards at the entrance. He felt an uneasy feeling come upon him, like he was being watched.

_Well what do you expect?_ He said to himself, _You are breaking into the Witch's hideout_.

Up ahead he noticed a turn in the passage. He hurried to it and stopped at the edge. He could hear voices around the corner. He tried to listen but he was too far away. He slowly pocked his head around the corner and instantly withdrew.

On the other side was a great space, like a hall. Much like the throne room back at Cair Paravel, expect there weren't four thrones, there were two. There were also a long line of the Witch's guards, along both walls.

He stole another quick look and this time saw the Witch sitting at one of the thrones. Beside her stood a boy, perhaps a few years older then himself. He seemed to be talking to the Witch, she was nodding and reply to his words.

_He must be her son_, Peter thought. Unfortunately he had stayed watching to long. One of the guards saw him quickly withdraw. Peter knew he had been seen. He backed away from the edge of the wall and quietly pulled out his sword.

He had been right. Two guards appeared at the entrance of the bend. Before they even got a good look at him, Peter attacked, bring the guards down, before they could raise the alarm.

Quickly looking up, Peter felt relief sweep over him. The Witch was too engrossed with the convocation of her son to have noticed anything. Her son had his back to him and before any of the other guards saw anything, he quietly dragged the two dead bodies away from sight.

He looked down at them, an idea sprung in his head. One was rather tall, probably a little taller then Peter. His armor would fit Peter perfectly…

Meanwhile, Susan sat in the dungeon Peter had seen her in. It was cold, extremely cold. Oh, why hadn't she taken her cloak? More importantly, why, oh, _why_ hadn't she told the others of what the Witch had made her do?

She looked down at the fingers of her left hand. They were bruised. She held back tears at the memory of that torture chamber, the way that hammer had come crushing down on her fingers. They had them pulled her to a machine, strapped her fingers into it and turned it on.

At first she had wondered what it was supposed to do, until she felt extreme pain and a sickening sound of popping. It had hurt so much, but she didn't cry or beg for mercy. She had bit down hard on her lip to stop the tears from coming. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction…

As fast as he could Peter put the armor over his clothes and placed the helmet over his head. Luckily the helmet hid his face, so he looked very much like one of the Witch's guards.

Quickly he glanced around the side of the wall, ready to put his plan into action.

He ran out from around the corner and called, "Your majesty, the prisoner has escaped! The Daughter of Eve, I was walking past her dungeon and she was gone, the door has been pulled of its hinges."

The Witch stopped her convocation and stood, everyone in the hall turned to look at Peter. There was silence.

_Please, please fall for it,_ Peter pleaded silently

"Guards," she screamed, "You know what to do."

Suddenly all the guards in the hall began to hurry off towards the left and Peter noticed that there was another passage. Quickly as he could he blended in with the crowd, hoping the Witch would not seek him out to question him.

Thankfully, she was too busy concerning over what Peter had said, and seemed to forget all about him.

"When you find her, bring her to me!" the Witch called

There was a great hurry down the passage; Peter followed the large group down a long spiral of stairs. He wondered how in the Witch had been able to make all this, especially since Edmund had broken her wand.

_Worry about the Witch's secret's later_, Peter said to himself, _All you have to do is concentrate on finding Susan and getting out of here unnoticed._

Finally they came down to a dark passage and along the walls were steel, not ice. There were also torches along the walls.

"Okay," Peter said quietly to himself, "I think this is it."

Sure enough he was right. He made himself fall behind, until he was last of the group. When he was sure none were behind him, he fell into the shadows. Slowly he edged along the walls and stopped when the sight of the other guards came in view again. Quietly and quickly he removed the armor and placed his hood over his head, sending him into darkness.

He watched the scene in front of him, "Han' on," he heard one of the guards say, "She still in 'ere, an' the doors still on an' all-"

"What are you all doing down here?" asked another guard coming down a stairway from the other end, "Has the mistress increased security?"

"Nah," said the same guard, "Someone said she'd escaped an' the door was hangin' off its hinges."

"Which idiot said that? I've been here all along and she hasn't escaped, coz she's still here," said the other guard scowling "Go back and tell the Queen there's no trouble."

The other guards started scowling and grumbling too. They all started slouching back towards Peter. He backed into the black wall, to avoid being walked into.

Peter bit back a laugh. These guards were either very bad at their job or they were blind because they didn't even glance around or notice a tall boy standing against the wall.

_Wow_, Peter thought sarcastically, _The Witch really has made her comeback with buying the dumbest soldiers._

He waited until the last soldier was out of sight before he moved. Knowing he had minutes, he hurried towards the protecting a cell, came up behind the guard and sliced his throat with a small knife.

When the guard had fallen to the ground, Peter replaced his dagger under his cloak, and hurried to the barred cell.

"Susan," he said into the darkness, "Susan."

He saw something move and he heard his younger sister's voice, "Peter?"

He smiled when he saw her hurry to him, "Oh, Peter, how did you get in here?"

"I'll explain later, but I need to get you out of here. We only have minutes," Peter said

"The keys," Susan pointed to the dead guard, "He has the keys on his belt."

Reaching down he pushed he guard onto his back and saw a set of keys on his belt. Quickly he seized them and worked them from the belt.

Straightening he looked at them and his stomach dropped. There were not a few sets of keys on the ring, but what looked like a hundred.

"Oh, wonderful," said Peter sarcastically. He looked back at Susan who bit her lip, "We don't have time to try them all," he said

Dropping the keys he looked around and spotted a few weapons on the walls. He spotted an axe. He pulled it from the wall and walked back to cell.

"Okay," he said, "Stand back."

As hard as he could he slammed the axe down on he bolt on the door. Nothing happened. He tried again, and again and again. Eventually the bolt snapped and broke; Peter grinned and threw the axe on the floor.

Susan pushed the door open and ran straight into Peter's arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry, Peter," she whispered, "For everything."

"You do know it was all a very good plan," said a voice

The two siblings turned their heads and saw the Witch's son come towards them. He held a sword in his hand, but he leaned lazily on it and watched Susan and Peter with a smirk on his face.

"It really was," he said, "It was very good, up until now. Tell me Peter, did you make up a plan for what would happen if you got caught?"

Peter glared at him, but he pulled away from Susan and pulled his sword out. The Witch's son just laughed, "Are you challenging me Peter? I do hope you know that I am older then you are and I have more sword-fighting skills."

"Shall we put them to test then?" Peter spat

Peter was the first to attack. He struck hard. Susan stood back and looked around. She saw a dagger on the floor and recognized it. It was the same dagger the Witch's son had used to cut her cheek.

She picked it up and quickly hide it inside one of boots. She looked up when she heard a small cry of pain. It was Peter. The Witch's son had knocked him to the ground and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Okay Susan," he said, "Here's the deal. The two of you go back into the cell or I kill your brother."

Susan bit her lip. She had listened to their deals before and look where it has got them? But on the other hand Peter would die…

"Come on Susan," he said, "I haven't got all day."

"I have a better deal," said Susan, she pulled out the dagger from inside her boot, "A better deal that includes you being dead."

As quick as a flash Susan threw the dagger at the young man, hitting him in the lower stomach. She saw his eyes widen in pain, but didn't waste anytime. She picked up the axe and hurried to him and swung it to the back of his knees, he fell to them and she swung the axe into his stomach, making him double over in pain.

He fell to the side, blood spilling from his armor. She dropped the axe and her broken fingers ached most then ever. She watched Peter pulled the sword from his shoulder and sit up. He threw the sword aside and picked up his own. He placed it safely back in its shield.

Peter looked up at her in amazement, "When did you learn to fight like that?"

"I have watched you and Edmund practice," she smirked at him

He got up and winced slightly at his injured shoulder.

"Let me see" Susan said

He shook his head, "No time for that and don't worry about it; I've had worse injuries."

Susan looked around, "We need to hurry. Somebody will have heard something"

Peter went to move back to the way he came, but Susan grabbed his hand with her unbroken one, "There's another way out. It's much quicker and less guarded then the way you came in."

He looked at her and grinned, "Lead the way."

**Please Review. Chapter 7 will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: For the hundredth time, own nothing!

Chapter 7: This Time We Must Run!

**AN: I haven't read past LLW so I don't know the where places in Narnia are situated. Sorry about that. And another thing, I know it may seem like Peter's horse is not so magical in this chapter! I apologies! **

Susan pulled Peter towards the stairs that he had seen earlier. As quietly as they could, they made their way up them. When they came to the top Susan stopped and looked around the corner.

"The torture chamber," she whispered to Peter. Quietly they snuck inside. It looked deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Peter asked. He had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. Where the hell was everyone? Why would the Witch put no security anywhere?

"There is another entrance over there," Susan pointed through an archway, which had another flight of stairs, "They told me so when they brought me here."

"Wow, these soldiers must be stupid, why would they tell you- hang on" Peter stopped in his tracks, "What where you doing in here in the first place."

Susan didn't turned around, just pulled him on, "Nothing, I'll explain later…" she muttered

Suddenly there was a loud noise of clustering behind them and they both turned. Automatically Peter pulled his sword out. They turned just in time to see a guard run down the stairs.

"We have to stop him, he'll warn the Witch!" cried Peter

"No," said Susan, she pulled Peter through the archway, "We have no time to kill anymore! We must run."

"Like cowards!" said Peter, "We must fight-"

Suddenly Susan spun around to face him, tears were glistering in her eyes, "You don't understand; the Witch is more viscous and cruel than ever before, we can not fight her this time! This time we must run!"

Peter stared at her. He blinked and remembered the Witch seizing Susan's hair, ordering for her to be tortured.

"Your fingers," he whispered. Susan looked away from him and still clutching his hand, quickly led him up the flight of stairs. They came to another landing and were greeted by chains hanging from the walls and ceiling.

Peter felt a sick feeling in his stomach when he saw numerous machines made of wood. All looked ghostly and he had to avoid looking at them, so he wouldn't throw up.

"Here," said Susan, "This door should lead to an underground passage and that passage is the one you came from to get in here in the first place."

"How do you know?" Peter asked

"Because the Witch took me through this way," his younger sister explained

"This way!" Both siblings turned. They could hear sounds of armor and hundreds of voices.

"There coming," Susan whispered, "Hurry."

Peter grabbed the door handle, but it wouldn't open. The door was made of wood, but the wood looked old and weak.

"I can break this," said Peter. He let go of Susan's hand and struck his sword across the door hard, so it burst open.

"Come on," said Peter and without another word the eldest siblings ran as fast as they could into another iced passage.

"They went through there," they heard a cry

"Wait Peter," said Susan, stopping, "This is it."

Peter turned and saw an iced door to the right. Susan seized the door handle and pulled the door open and the two ran through. Peter slammed the door shut and he recognized it as the first passage he had gone into.

"Look," screamed another voice, "There they are!"

Peter turned and saw a group of about seven guards running towards them from the end of the passage.

"Don't they ever give up?" Peter asked desperately as he and Susan raced to the entrance.

How they got back through the entrance alive, Peter didn't know. It had happened too fast. All he knew was that he and Susan were running as fast as they could through trees and branches.

Finally they stopped, panting from running. After they had caught there breath, Susan turned around to Peter, "We must hurry out of here. The Witch's army will be tracking us."

Peter nodded, "This way."

He grabbed Susan's hand and instantly she withdrew it and hissed in pain. She looked down at her fingers. She had completely forgotten about the pain while they had been running. She had contracted on getting Peter and herself out of their alive, but now that they were a little safer, the pain had returned, worse then before.

"Oh Su," said Peter, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said quietly, "It's nothing. Come on, I remember the road I took from last night."

She quickly hurried through the trees, with Peter behind her, "Susan let me see your fingers."

"No," she said, "We have more important things to worry about then my fingers."

"Susan there broken-"

"There not," she snapped sharply, "I'm fine."

_Oh Susan_, he mentally pleaded _why are you shutting me out?_

Peter remained silent, not saying anything more, expect keeping a hand on the handle of his sword, just incase something attacked them.

Peter hardly noticed that the trees around them were starting to get less thick and less wild. They hurried on for another 15 minutes until they reached the edge of the wood.

_Well_ he thought _At least we got out of their alive_

Jadis the White Witch sat on her throne. She stared at the ground in front of her, lost in her thoughts.

So, High King Peter had come to save his sister and he had succeeded. The thought of the brats slipping through her fingers made her blood boil, especially since this was the second time it had happened.

The guards were useless to her. Those bloody children had killed the good part of her army during the battle and those long months she had been recovering…

And now, her son was dead. Once again her plan was ruined. But not all hope was lost. She only needed her son for her to reawake from the dead, now all she needed was the blood from one of those children and this time she would not waste time. Once she tasted their blood, no weapon or magic could destroy her and she would live forever. Then she would take the throne that is rightfully hers.

This time she would take her chance immediately…

Meanwhile, while the Witch had been thinking of another plan, Peter and Susan were riding as fast as they could back to Cair Paravel on Peter's horse. However, they were unable to go no further then halfway.

Peter now knew why he and Susan had not been hunted down in the forest. The Witch's Army had been trying to cut off their escape. There they stood, a long line of soldiers, every one of them was holding a weapon and the sound of drums filled Peter's ears.

"That's no ordinary drumming," said Peter slowly, "its battle drums."

Susan's eyes grew wide, "Battle? But Peter there is over a hundred. I am no use to you because I have no weapon and even if I did there would one be two of us. Do you think we could get through them?"

"No," said Peter, "They've made a wall, that would be hard to break through and even if we were able to, my horse will be hurt, which would means we wouldn't be able to get to Cair Paravel. So either way, we are in trouble."

"But there must be another way to Cair Paravel," said Susan

"No," said Peter, "They have blocked off the only way be could go through. Unless we go back through the western wood and try another way."

"I suppose we could try," said Susan

Peter turned around on the horse to look at her, "Susan we can't go back through the wood. It would be too dangerous. The Witch will be looking for you."

Susan looked him straight in the face; her eyes suddenly lost the softness and blazed with fire, "Peter, I do not fear her."

Peter held her gaze for a moment longer before turning around and pulling the horse around and cantered back towards the wood.

_I suppose we should wait until nightfall until we make any move_ thought Peter

When they reached the wood, the eldest siblings dismounted Peter's horse. Peter stocked the horse's white neck. He turned to face Susan, who was standing there watching him.

"She can't come into the horse with us. It'll be too hard for her," said Peter

"She'll be alright," Susan said softly, "She'll find her way back safely. She's smart, like her rider."

Peter gave his sister a small smile, before turning to the horse, "Go on." The horse instantly understood because she turned away and cantered in the opposite direction. He sighed and turned around to Susan.

"Well," he said, "I guess there's nothing we can do now expect wait."

**Please Review **


	8. Chapter 8

Thank-you to everyone who reviewed

Disclaimer: Own nothing

**AN: Okay let me explain this next chapter. Firstly, I apologies to everyone and anyone who hates the whole Peter/Susan idea and has enjoyed this story. I have probably ruined the story for you. And for those who love the whole Peter/Susan idea, you're going to love this story. I originally had the whole Peter/Susan thing in my head when I started writing this but I didn't intend to put the whole scenario in so late. Anyway this chapter will have a Peter/Susan pairing. Not a lot, just a bit. **

**Once again I apologies to whoever I have ruined the story for. However please continue to read this story!**

Warnings: Incest references

Chapter 8: Up in the Tree

Peter and Susan walked back into the western wood.

"I don't think it would be safe if we stayed on the ground," said Susan, "We would be less luckily to be seen if we were in a tree."

She looked upwards to the tree tops.

"Somewhere high," said Peter, "How about that one?"

Peter pointed to a great oak tree. Its branches were long and thick. It was heavily leaved as well, which would help to hide them. It was starting to get dark and Peter remembered Edmund's warning about the woods not being safe in the night.

Susan nodded, "Yeah, I suppose that's the best one."

It was a good thing that Peter and Susan were good climbers. Peter could see that Susan was trying her hardest not to make any indication to her broken fingers. How in God's name she had been able to climb the tree with broken fingers, Peter never knew.

All he knew was that it must have been very painful because when they had reached the top she had tears in her eyes and she was trying her best to hide them. They found what was like a small platform. Three thick branches where sort of joined together. The eldest children leaned against the huge trunk.

They were lucky that the branches were covered in leaves. It hid them behind a curtain of wood and leaves. They were quiet for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

It was dark by the time Peter spoke, "Susan?"

She looked up from her musing, "Yes?"

"I don't understand. Why did you come here in the first place?" he turned to face her. Both were bathed in moonlight.

He saw her face darken and she said slowly, "I was an idiot! I believed everything the Witch told me. I should have told you. But I didn't, I didn't want you to carry the same troubles as me. I let her lure me to her, even when I knew she could not be trusted. Especially after what happened with Edmund."

"What do you mean?" asked Peter. Now he was even more confused about the whole situation then he had been before. What did she mean about the Witch luring her? And when did she even meet the Witch before this?

"Do you remember that day when me, you, Edmund and Lucy where seeking out the Witch's army. It was a few weeks ago. Something distracted me in the trees. The three of you were riding ahead and I quickly got off my horse and went to have a look. But it was nothing. When I got back to my horse the rest of you were completely gone off the path. You said you had searched for me for ages. You remember?"

Peter thought back, "Oh yes, and when we found you, Lucy said you looked as though you had seen a ghost. I have to admit, she was right. You were awfully pale."

Susan sighed, "And I told you I had been attacked by the Witch's army. Well that was half true. I hadn't been attacked but I met her. She told me things that would happen if I didn't help her. I said I would never betray any of you to her and I rode off as fast as I could. But she found me and said that her army was tracking you, Lucy and Edmund and if I didn't help her she'd kill you all. I told her again that I wouldn't betray my brothers and sister."

"She seemed as though she was about to give the order to have you all killed, but her face changed and she seemed to rethink it all. She then said she would to a bargain with me," Even though it was dark Peter could see tears start to pour down her face. Her voice started to become thicker. He didn't know what to do. He just sat there staring at her shadowed face, "She said she would spear your lives if I came down into the wood at the night of the full moon. She said I was to leave my weapons behind, and I was got give her a drop of my blood…"

"I listened to her and said I would do my part of the bargain, as long as she didn't touch you, Edmund or Lucy. Last night was the full moon and I came down here," she wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I was an idiot to even think it was a bargain. I only came down here because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happen to you, Ed or Lucy and I could have helped stop it happening in the first place," She stopped talking then and Peter knew she could not continue.

Peter had remained silent during the whole of Susan's explanation. He didn't have anything to say, he just sat there watching his sister cry. Finally he moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

It was a cold night and Susan wasn't wearing much. Only a dress which was torn around the ends and along the arms and shoulders. Peter could feel her shaking.

"Here," he said, taking off his cloak, "You need it more then I do your cold."

He held her until her sobs were gone. They sat quietly for a little while, until Susan spoke, "Peter, how did you know where to find me?"

Peter looked down at her and started to explain everything. His dreams, this fore-sight that Aslan said he had, Edmund showing him the way and the tree spirit that had helped them.

"I was confused about how you knew about my fingers," said Susan quietly. She looked away from him.

Without saying anything, Peter reached for her injured hand. Automatically she pulled it away from his reach and gave him a suspicious look.

"It's okay," Peter said softly, "I just want to see how much damage has been done."

He stroked her raven hair and watched the fear disappear from her eyes. She sat up straight and showed Peter her injury. He too sat up and took her hand at the wrist. Slowly he moved his fingers along her's. Her index and middle fingers stood at odd angles. Her thumb and two last fingers were the ones without any damage.

Peter's fingers felt ruff from his sword fighting, but they had not lost any care.

Susan's eyes flicked from Peter's face to her hand and back again.

"It hurts so much," she confessed quietly. Peter said nothing, just continued inspecting her injury.

"It's not as bad as you think," said Peter, "I've broken my fingers before. There not broken, just pulled out of place. It can easily be fixed; you just need to push them back."

He looked up at her and saw her face change. Fear plunged back into her eyes and she turned very pale. She moved her hand away from him, but he pulled it back, still holding her wrist.

"If I do nothing, you might not use them again," he said

Her breathing grew a little harder, "It'll hurt, won't it?"

Peter nodded, "Yes. Yes it will, but only for a few minutes, then it'll all be over."

Susan shook her head, "No, no more pain."

"Susan, you are in pain now and you will never again be able to use a bow again and that is a real shame because you're an excellent archer. I swear, it will all be over in about twenty seconds. I promise," said Peter

Susan searched his face. There was no lye in his eyes. She swallowed and slowly nodded. He took her hand and said softly, "Brace yourself."

Susan couldn't bear look at her hand so she keep on eyes on the tree branches and leaves. Peter saw her tense and he hated himself for having to do this. But he had no other option. He had learnt how to reset fingers at school, and he hoped against everything that he didn't do anything wrong and end up causing his sister more pain.

He started to push her fingers back into place, he saw Susan bit her bottom lip and her breath got heavier, he could see she was trying to stop herself from making any noise. He knew the pain must be killing her. He watched as tears glistened in her eyes and when he cracked the first finger back into place, she gasped and tried, but failed to stop the small cry of pain.

"Only one more to go," Peter tried to reinsure her, but he knew that nothing he said would help.

Her soft eyes were now brighter then usual and Peter could feel Susan trembling, probably from the fear of more pain. She had raised her eyes to his face and her lip had a blood mark across it from where she had dug her teeth into it. Peter started to reset her second finger and she couldn't stop the tears that started to flow.

She sucked in a deep breath and tried to steady her breath but the pain was worse then ever. With her other hand she dug her fingernails into her palm, hoping it would distract her. She pressed her back teeth together as hard as she could. She felt another extreme burst of pain through her fingers and gave another small cry of pain. She buried her face into Peter's tunic, trying to calm her breathing.

She could feel his fingers running over her own again. Finally he stopped and put an arm around her and stroked her hair again, "It's all over, Su. It's done."

She closed her eyes, her reset fingers throbbed from the after affects of the pain. For long moments, Susan stayed still her face buried in her brother's chest, finally she looked up.

"Thank-you," she whispers. Peter doesn't say anything, just kissed the top of her head.

Susan rested the side of her head against his jaw line. She was shaking, although she didn't know what from. They both did move; expect for Peter who continued to run his fingers lightly through her raven hair to try and calm her. Let her know that the worst of her nightmares were over.

After a while, Peter thought his sister had fallen asleep until she spoke.

"It was horrible," she said quietly

"What was?" he asked

"When they broke my fingers," she whispered, "Peter, I was serious when I said the Witch is worse then ever. It made me wonder what she may have done to Ed when she held him hostage."

Peter didn't say anything. He guessed this was the way she tried to tell him of what had happened in the torture chamber, but at the same time not actually tell him. He looked down at her and placed two fingers under her chin and titled her face towards him.

He suddenly took notice for the first time of the cut on her cheek. He rubbed the back of his fingers along it and spoke very softly, "She already has your blood."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Peter looked Susan square in the eyes then. However not even a moment had passed before Susan dropped her gaze. She was afraid of what she saw in them, though she did move away from his embrace.

"Su," said Peter softly, "its okay-"

Susan shook her head and put a finger to his lips, "Please Peter, don't say anything."

She looked sad, though Peter. The sadness clashed with her beautiful features, giving her a bizarre expression.

"Susan." She didn't look at him.

"Susan," he repeated. She sighed quietly and looked up at him, only to meet a pair of lips, which pressed themselves against her own. Her eyes widened in shock and amazement, before she let them fall shut.

She would have expected her mind to scream at her to stop, but it went blank and she actually felt as though she had no mind.

She felt Peter's lips begin to move over her own slowly at first; his hands went to either side of her face. Then he increased the pressure and by ever passing second their kiss became more powerful, more heated.

Every worry she had about a minute ago was out the window. She had to admit, Peter was a every good kisser. She caught herself wondering why they hadn't ever tried this before.

_Because he's your **BROTHER**_, a voice suddenly screamed in her head. It felt as though she had come down to reality.

"Don't," her voice was muffled as she pulled away from Peter. She pushed herself out of his embrace and moved away. She shut her eyes and turned away from her brother.

_What the hell did we just do? _She thought._ What the hell did I just do? _

**Please Review! Chapter 9 on the way!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank-you to all of you who reviewed! This chapter is completely brother bonding love! **

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Chapter 9: Returning home

The next time Susan and Peter spoke it was morning. Neither had slept, although Susan had pretended to. There little incident kept on playing over and over in her head.

When morning came Peter suggested that they should head towards the north and see if they could find a way to Cair Paravel that way. He had thought that maybe they should move during the night but Edmund had told him not to. Susan had no objection, so they began to climb down from the tree.

It would probably be harder to move in the daytime, but it was better being safer. Peter led the way. Susan hadn't spoken to him all the while they moved through the wood. She wasn't mad at him, just a little embarrassed and guilty.

He shouldn't have kissed her. He knew that. To tell the truth he didn't no why he had done it. But now was not the time to think about this. He had to concentrate on getting the two of them back to the castle alive.

Suddenly Peter stopped, he held out an arm to stop Susan.

"Do you hear something," he asked. He felt his stomach jerk nervously and he gripped the handle of his sword.

Susan looked at him. "Yes," she said, "Yes I do. I don't know what it is though."

The eldest siblings stood frozen to the spot, trying to catch the sound that was lingering on the wind.

"I think it's gone now," Peter said quietly after a few moments of listening.

He looked at Susan and saw she was looking behind him, he watched her eyes light up in surprise and a smile crossed her pretty face, "Aslan!"

Peter whirled around and saw the Lion standing behind him; however Aslan didn't waste anytime, "Come, children. We must leave; the Witch and her supporters are roaming around, looking for the both of you."

Without any hesitation, the king and queen followed Aslan. He led them through the trees and eventually out onto the grassy surface next to the wood. There at the edge of the wood stood Peter's unicorn. He walked over to the horse.

"You see," said Susan softly, "I told you she'd be safe."

Peter turned to look at Susan, she held his gaze for a moment before looking away.

Peter mounted his horse, and took Susan's hand and helped her up. She avoided his eyes, but he caught the slight blush that crept into her pale cheeks.

"Hurry, now," said Aslan, "We must get back to Cair Paravel, before the Witch can find you."

Without another word Aslan was off with the two siblings behind him. They rode for what seemed ages, until Susan and Peter saw the glistering castle by the sea.

As they dismounted, they heard the doors burst open and Lucy was running down the stairs.

"Susan!" she cried, "Edmund come see! Peter's bought Susan back!"

Susan smiled as Lucy hugged her tightly. "What did the Witch do?" Lucy asked looking up at her and letting Susan go.

"I'll explain everything later," she said.

Peter looked up and saw Edmund skid to a halt at the castle doors. Peter watched his brother's face lit up and the 11-year-old also ran down the stairs and hugged Susan. Peter knew that Edmund would be extremely relieved that Susan was alright, especially since he too had been held hostage by the Witch.

When he let her go, Aslan approached them, "I suggest that all of you return to inside the castle and that Susan and Peter have something to eat. Then we can all talk about the next steps we must take."

After Peter and Susan had eaten, for it had been a while since the pair had anything to eat, the eldest siblings had explained what had happened in the Witch's hideout and her army waiting near the western wood to battle.

Peter explained about Susan's broken fingers and him resetting them, however he let out the part about their kissing incident. Lucy eyes had swelled with tears of compassion when she heard the news of the Witch torturing her beloved sister. But it was Edmund's reaction that surprised Peter.

His normal pale completion turned even whiter and a sad expression came over his face. Peter then realized that he was not the only one watching Edmund, Aslan was too. Edmund raised his eyes and Peter watched them meet Aslan's. Edmund swallowed and looked away, pain and fear visible in his hazel eyes.

Peter pushed Edmund's strange reaction to the back of his mind and turned to Aslan, "Now what are we to do, Aslan?"

"As High King, it will be your decision," Aslan's eyes glowed brighter then usual

Fully aware that ever pair of eyes in the room was on him he said slowly, "Well, we must stop the Witch before she can summon any other supporters to her. I have seen her soldiers and they are not at all smart."

Peter turned to his younger brother, "I think we should take an army of as many soldiers as we can and destroy her army before she can regain anymore strength. Then kill her and this time, _make sure _she is dead and dispose of her body as quickly as we can."

"How many soldiers will we need," asked Edmund

"As many as we can get. When Susan and I met her army outside the wood, there must have been over five hundred," said Peter, as Susan nodded in agreement

Edmund's eyes widened at Peter last three words, "Over five hundred? But where would she find such an army? We would be outnumbered!"

"Just like last time," said Peter, nodded but an amused smile tagged on his lips, "But trust me, Ed, the soldiers she has, you could swing a blade at them and they wouldn't notice. I stood right in front of them and they never noticed me. I'm guessing most of her army was killed in our last battle so she has had to restore to the less talented of her kin."

But Edmund was still not convinced, however he didn't say anything.

_At least Aslan will be here this time_, he thought, _Things couldn't possible get any worse._

But this time it was the younger King to be terrible mistaken.

The sun was setting before Edmund and Peter had met again. Edmund had sat alone in the throne room, his mind lost in his thoughts. He was never able to forget. Never. What Jadis had done to him would never leave his memory. His nightmares wouldn't let him.

His siblings never saw the scars on his wrists or stomach. The scars that that would remind him of what happened to traitor and liars. The scars of Jadis' blade as she struck cuts across his stomach or along his wrists. The scars that she had caused while she had held him captive in that icy dungeon. His bright red blood on the floor, his pleads begging her to stop and his tears were burned into his memory.

He would never have done that to anyone. Never. He would never wish that upon someone. He didn't even wish for something like that to happen to Peter when they had always fought back in England.

And now, Susan was also marked with that same terror and horror. She hadn't suffered the same fate as him, but he knew that he would not be the only one to sit up at night, with tears running her cheeks as the memory was played over in her head.

But she didn't deserve it. She was gentle, kind, shy even. She had done nothing to deserve what the Witch had done to her. Edmund knew he had deserved it. He remembered her words.

_Traitors and liars deserve to be punished _

And he had been punished. And he felt he had deserved it. He had deserved the pain and torture Jadis had given him…

Just then Peter appeared next to Edmund, who startled out of his daydreams.

"Are you alright, Ed?" Peter asked him, "You look terrible upset."

Edmund looked up at his older brother and smiled, "Yeah, everything's fine."

Peter sat down in his throne, which was next to Edmund's, "Are you sure? Because you seemed a little upset ever since I told you and Lucy what the Witch did to Susan."

Peter watched his younger brother and watched his brother's face turn from a fake smile to sadness. He avoided the older boy's eyes and looked at the floor in front of him.

"This was not your fault Ed," said Peter soothingly, "If anyone's to blame it should be me. I'm the eldest and I should have looked after the three of you. Ever since what happened last time…"

He trailed off, but Edmund was not convinced. This was not Peter's fault. It wasn't Peter who should be feeling guilty…

"But why Susan?" Edmund blurted out suddenly, "Why did she pick Susan? It should have been me! I deserve to be punished! I was the traitor, the lair, the selfish, greedy one and all the other bad names I've been called over the last eleven years. Susan did nothing wrong. It should have been me to get my fingers broken; I should have died along with so many other soldiers. I don't deserve to live; I should be dead because that's what happens to traitors, there supposed to die."

Edmund found he couldn't continue because the lump in his throat was painful and his vision was blurred by tears. Peter sat there, stunned at his younger brother's outburst. He couldn't believe it. Edmund was feeling guilty about the Witch hurting Susan, saying that it was meant for him.

"Ed," said Peter softly, "You don't deserve to be punished, let alone die! It's all over. We forgive you; every living thing in Narnia forgives you! I promise you, you will never be punished for anything you did."

"But I already have been," said Edmund. He tried to keep his voice steady and to stop the tears that were falling heavily from his lashes.

"What do you mean," asked Peter, confused.

Edmund remained silent for a few moments, then said, "When the Witch held me captive she…she…" he struggled how to word it, but Peter had a suspicion of what he was trying to say.

"Oh Edmund," he said, face and voice was soft with love and sympathy, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Peter saw tears began to fall down the boy's cheeks and Edmund looked at him. Suddenly Edmund got to his feet and run into Peter's arms and buried his face in his older brother's chest. Peter hugged Edmund and felt the youngest Pevensie boy's shoulders began to shudder and Peter realized he was crying.

Peter heart broke for his little brother. "Its okay, Ed," Peter said lightly, as he stroked Edmund's raven hair, "It's alright."

When Edmund's sobs had finished he looked up at Peter, Peter smiled softly at him, "There's nothing to fear Ed. Everything will be fine. We're all together again and that's the way we will stay, forever."

Edmund sniffed, "Forever?"

Peter nodded. However he never noticed another person who was watched the scene; Susan stood in the shadows of the throne room door.

So, she was not the only one to have suffered at the Witch's hands. But now her brothers had to go to war, once again. She thought of the result from the last time they had battled the Witch. Edmund and Peter had both nearly died.

Even though she didn't see what happened to Edmund, but she remembered the scene down on the hill, where the Witch had stabbed Peter through the arm and held him in place, ready to kill him. She would have done if it had not been for Aslan's sudden ground trembling roar that distracted her…

Her stomach gave a nervous jump at the thought of Peter. She sighed and quietly turned on her heel and left the throne room. She walked down the stairs and down to her chambers. She went inside and sat down on her bed. She felt exhausted. She looked down at her reset fingers and ran her own fingers along her once broken ones.

Oh, how she wished she could feel Peter's touch one last time. No, she told herself. You're not allowed to think that. His gentle fingers can't have that affect on you. But they did and she found herself loving Peter more then she should.

**Chapter 10 soon. Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: You guys are fantastic! Thank-you so much for the reviews! I've noticed that every fanfic I've read about Susan and Peter they never actually get to the part of them having sex and that really frustrates me. They don't actually have sex in this chapter; but don't give up hope yet; sorry to everyone who wanted that, but trust me there is a lot of other stuff.**

**This is my first sex related fic, so I know it sounds a little weird.**

**I know there may be a lot of spelling errors! **

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Warning: Incest

It had been a day since Peter and Susan had returned to the castle. It was also the eve of battle. Darkness surrounded Peter as he lay on his bed, trying to sleep. But he knew he couldn't, just like he knew his siblings wouldn't be sleeping either.

He felt so restless, however he kept his eyes shut and tried to make himself sleep. However that night, he didn't get an awful lot of sleep, because it was about midnight when he heard his door click close. He had always been a light sleeper. He sat up and moved to the edge of his bed to try and see who had entered his room.

It was Susan. She came out of the darkness like some sort of ghost. A beautiful ghost with pale skin glistening in the moonlight that softly lit his room. She wore a thin dress, which also shimmered in the pale light and fell to the floor. Her raven hair was loose around her shoulders and her eyes were overly bright. She looked so beautiful, like some sort of angel.

For a moment he wondered whether he had already fought in the battle, died and gone to heaven or maybe this was a dream. Peter was mesmerized by his sister's beauty. She walked towards him and he gazed up at her, speechless. His blue eyes were wide and he was frozen to sitting position.

Peter knew from a young age that Susan would be a pretty girl and he had been right. Well, partly…she wasn't pretty, she was beautiful. He remembered when mother used to get worried when she turned the heads of other boys without even meaning to or not trying. What mother would say to this? What would she say if she saw how stunned he was?

But right now he couldn't care less what mother thought. Susan stopped in front of Peter and raised her hands and ran them down his cheeks. Her touch was warm and soft. He could do nothing but look up at her. He felt a nervous but exciting feeling in the pit of his stomach and it took all his control to keep his breathing steady.

"What happens in Narnia should stay in Narnia" her voice was a soft purr

The feeling in his stomach double when she gracefully slid onto him and sat at his hips, with knees on either side of him and her legs tucked underneath her thighs. She then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled away slightly and looked into his blue eyes.

He knew they shouldn't be doing this, but to have Susan body so close to his and to feel her lips again was more then he could handle. He saw the love in her hazel eyes and everything he knew that was wrong went to the breeze.

She leaned in again and kissed his lips softly. She looked at him again and watched Peter's eyes search her face. They rested on her full, naturally red lips and she felt his breathing become harder on her face.

Peter felt like his insides were going to explode and his body and heart was in desperate need of her. The fact that she was his younger sister disappeared from his mind and he jumped forward and crashed his lips to hers.

He moved his lips fast but tenderly over her and pushed his tongue against her lips. She tilted her head to the side and allowed his entrance. He explored her mouth and began a war with her tongue.

He heard a soft whimper escape her throat and his left hand found her thigh. Slowly he gently pulled the light fabric up her leg and ran his hand up the length of her thigh. Susan's thin arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself closer against his hips and grinded her nether area lightly against his and smiled when she heard a groan escape his throat.

He moved his lips from hers and they washed against his cheek, while his hand had acted on its own accord and drew invisible circles with his fingers on her flat stomach and hips. Peter left a trail of kisses done her neck, his tongue tasted her and her taste starved him for more.

Peter heard Susan suck in a breath and tip her head back as he nuzzled and kissed her shoulder. He brought his teeth out and bit lightly on the nap of her neck. Her hands, which were buried in his golden hair, moved down his arms and gripped the end of his tunic. She pulled it up and over his head to reveal board shoulders and a solider chest, yet he was still slender. His lips were gone from her skin for a few moments before they went back to her collarbone.

Susan's touch was soft as she traced the scar on his shoulder that the Witch's son had given him a few nights ago. She felt as though she was going to pass out as his lips trailed more kisses along her neck and throat and she felt his ruff hands move from her stomach to her hips then lower south.

She felt her breathing grow harder and finger nails dug into his back as she felt his two gentle fingers on either side of her mound. She parted her lips slightly and sucked in a breath and closed her eyes.

All she had now was touch; every other sense was numbed by the hot pleasure that was waving through her body. She felt Peter's two fingers explore her moist area. They moved gently around and Susan thought her whole being would explode from the absolute pleasure her brother was causing her. As fast as he had started he stopped and pulled his hand away from her.

"Peter," her voice was weak and shaky. She sounded like she was going to cry. Peter looked up at her from her shoulder and he couldn't help but smile slightly when he saw the glare she gave. His smiled widened slightly and he leaned forward and kissed her lips before pulling back and away from her.

She stared at him and sat in the same position, while he moved completely from her. She felt tears swell in her eyes. How could he do this? How could he accept what she was offering, then so suddenly push her away?

"Peter," she gasped, as the tears began to stain her soft cheeks, "why did you…?"

Her question faded in mid sentence when he moved back to her and reached out a hand and wiped the tears that were on her face.

"Shhhh," he said softly, "Don't worry, I haven't abandoned you."

He reached down and took her hand and pulled her towards the top and middle of the bed and lightly nudged her down and kissed her again desirably. She lay beneath him and pulled his body closer to hers. She felt his hands move over her body. If there was one thing that Susan had learnt tonight was that Peter was talented with his hands and lips.

Slowly he pulled his lips back from hers and he moved down the bed. She looked down at him, rather confused.

"Now where are you…?" she started but Peter placed his fingers to her lips to silence her. He smiled and Susan saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. He moved down lower and lower south.

She gasped when she felt a pair of lips trail along the inside of her thigh and then his hot breath against her moist area. Suddenly he pushed his mouth against her mound and his tongue jumped inside her.

At this Susan's hands grasped the bed sheets and she clutches them in her fists and felt her breathing became deeper as Peter's tongue made slow thrusts into her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Peter continued his action for a little while longer. He then moved his lips away from her, wiped the moister from his lips with the back of his hand and lifted his golden head to look up at his sister. As soon as he had stopped Susan eye's snapped open and she glared down at him again.

Like a graceful cat he moved back up to her and didn't take his eyes off hers. He couldn't help but laugh lightly at her expression. It was a mix between annoyance and desperation. He moved one hand to her mound again as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face towards hers and she brushed her lips along and kissed his jaw line.

Suddenly his fingers moved inside her moist area and Peter slipped two of his fingers inside her, making her eyes widen in surprise. He moved his fingers gently up and down and his small thrusts made Susan arch her back.

After a little while he pushed his third finger inside her and made his fingers thrust faster and harder making Susan gasp. Peter felt her muscle seize around his fingers. Susan lightly ran her fingernails down Peter's chest and traced another sword scar that was along his ribs.

She seemed breathless and her body was humming. Peter looked down at her and cocked his head to the side. He could tell that she was going to break soon.

She pulled him down to her and crashed his lips to hers, he pulled away ever so slightly and Susan whispered against his lips, "I love you."

Suddenly without any warning Peter stopped moving his fingers and stared down at her. She gazed up at him a slight look of confusion and hurt came upon her beautiful features.

His fingers were still buried inside her and he said, "I think we should stop, Su." His voice was slightly hoarse, "We shouldn't go any further."

Tears once again filled Susan's eyes and Peter felt like a real bustard.

"Please, Peter," her voice shook with emotion, "Please."

Peter felt his heart break but he also knew that if his heart was breaking then Susan's was ripped out of her. Susan had never begged him before. Never.

"I wish I could," he whispered, raising his other hand and running it though her raven hair and he leaned down to nuzzled her nose, "I wish for it more then anything."

"Then why have you stopped?" her voice rose a little, "I have given myself to you willingly. You are not forcing me to do this…"

"I know," said Peter, sighing, still his had not removed his fingers from inside Susan, "but we are not in the best situation. We are brother and sister, it's forbidden…"

"Nobody needs to know. It will be a secret, we won't even tell Ed or Lu. Not even when there older," she said

Peter shook his head sadly and watched his sister's heart shatter. He saw it in her eyes. As softly as he could he removed his fingers from inside her and rolled off her. Susan sat up and pulled her dress down from her hips. She sat there trembling like a small child. Her dress hanged off her shoulders and her hair was messy.

Peter sat with his back to her, shirtless. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He felt so guilty. He had led her this far and now he stopped, but he had no choice, he knew that they would both regret it later if they went any further.

The eldest two were silent for a while. It was Peter who spoke first, however he didn't really know what to say to his sister.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He bit his lip, "I'm sorry I did that."

He felt the mattress move slightly as his sister moved closer to him. She sat next to him, her legs tucked under her and she slowly, "No. You were right. You were right to stop when you did. As much as it hurt we had to stop."

He looked at her and held her gaze. His eyes then traveled down from her eyes to the fallen silk from her teeth bruised shoulders. He reached forward and lifted one of the fallen sides and pulled it over her shoulder. His fingers lingered on her skin and for a moment Susan could have sworn she saw a hunger look blaze in his eyes, before they were replaced with sadness.

However Peter didn't remove his fingers but he trailed them along her arm. They continued along her arm sending shivers down her spine and they took her hand. The hand that once held broken fingers. The broken fingers he had reset. He raised her fingers to his lips and kissed them. His lips went along her palm and he pulled them from his mouth and played with them. All the time Susan watched him.

"I just have one question," he said quietly, "Why did you come? How did you know…?" His voice trailed off and he hoped his sister would know what he was talking about. Susan was quiet for a while before answering.

"I came here because I wanted to. I knew you wouldn't be able to refuse me. I've seen the way you look at me Peter, and your stares were more then brotherly. You love me more then you should, but I knew you wouldn't do anything about how you felt because you stick to the rules to much. You tried to protect me from you. From the sin of incest, but you never did see how I felt. How much I did not want you to protect me. I wanted to commit incest and I didn't get a damn what mother, father or anyone thought. I was serious when I said that I loved you. I knew why you kissed me in the woods. You finally cracked. I nearly died and you thought it was your last chance to show me how you felt."

She finished her explanation and there was a deafening silence at the end of it. Peter sat frozen for a moment. It was as though she had just read out his soul. He realized she must have had a lot of time to think about this because everything she had just said had been very much correct.

He turned to her and saw her expression and he reached out his hand and ran the back of his hand along her cheek, "I _do_ love you," he whispered, "but Su I can not give you that love. It's forbidden. We both know that, that's why I held back. I didn't want to cause you anymore pain-"

However at that moment Peter was cut short by the huge pounding on his chamber door. Susan and Peter instantly jumped apart as Edmund's voice rang from outside, "Peter! Peter wake-up! You won't believe what's happened!"

The eldest siblings looked at each other in surprise. What on earth was Edmund on about? Peter stood and walked to the door and retreated his tunic from the floor on his way. He pulled it over his head as he opened the door.

What he found on the other side nearly made him pass out…

"Mum? Dad?" he stuttered. He could hardly believe his eyes but there they were in plain view. They stood there, smiling at there eldest son. Next to them stood a beaming Edmund and Lucy and on the other side was Aslan.

Peter stood stunned and silent, thinking maybe this whole night really was a dream. Yet there his parents stood, side by side.

"Oh Peter," said Helen (Mrs. Pevensie) and she moved forward and wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him; she let him go and Peter looked at his father. Peter was surprised he was wearing his military clothes and wondered for a moment if he had just came from the battle field before Henry (Mr. Pevensie) pulled Peter into his embrace.

When Henry had let go of Peter he looked at his wife, smiling and said, "There's one missing."

"Susan's room is down this way," said Lucy jumping forward and grabbing hold of her mother's hand and pulling Helen down the hall.

"What's going on?" said Susan as she appeared at her elder brother's side. Peter was thankful to see she had managed to straighten the lines on her dress and flatten her hair. She froze instantly when she saw their parents and she seemed speechless.

"What…how?" she managed to say before both Helen and Henry hugged her. As they pulled away Peter felt slightly anxious. What if their parents asked why was Susan in his room? And even worse what if they noticed the fresh nib marks on her collarbone and shoulder?

But thankfully they were too occupied with see their children and Edmund and Lucy were to happy about see their parents again to notice anything. Peter looked at Aslan and when his blue gaze met his yellow one, Peter knew. Peter knew that Aslan knew why Susan had been in his room and why she had nib marks on her shoulder and collarbone.

Peter felt his insides spin in guilt, panic and regret. What if Aslan was mad? Even worse, what if he told their mother and father what they had done? Oh God, what are we going to do?

'_There is nothing you can do at this moment Peter'_ it was Aslan's voice clear in his head. Peter stared at the lion. _'I will speak of this later with you and do not despair, I am not mad at you or Susan.'_

Peter ripped his eyes from Aslan's and looked at his parents and siblings and placed a smile on this face and before he knew it he was in the embrace of this beloved mother and father again.

It was long past midnight when the Pevensie's were in their own rooms again. Susan had avoided him slightly, but Peter wasn't bothered by it. He could guess it would be a lot harder to hide what they had between them now that their parents were here.

Of course, Peter was so happy that his parents were in Narnia, but there parental ways were already starting to show and how were they supposed to run a country with their parents telling them what to do?

Just now mother had told them they all had to go to bed because it was well past their bedtime. But Peter suspected she hadn't quite grasped the fact that they had stayed up all night before and they were prepared to do it again.

But maybe it was for the best, Peter thought; after all, he and Edmund did have to go to a battle today. Peter cringed at thought of what his mother and father would say if they found out their 15 and 11 year old sons were going to fight in a war, with swords as there weapons.

Peter tried to push all this thoughts to the back of his mind and tried to relax. He shut his eyes and quickly started to feel tired. He yawned and felt sleep overpower him and he was sent to slumber.

_Lucy's body lay on a battlefield, blood and limbs of soldiers were scatted around her. Her eyes were closed and she was covered in blood from a wound that was oozing with blood…._

_Edmund fought hard with a goblin about four times his size; weight and length. Edmund fought with everything he had but the goblin was too strong for him. The goblin blocked the young boy's attack, pulled a dagger from his amour and pushed the dagger straight through Edmund's stomach..._

_Susan, with her bow and arrows in hand took quick aim and shot down about ten of the enemy at once. Suddenly an enemy soldier came up behind her and grabbed her from behind. Susan struggled with him and pushed an arrow into his shoulder. He let her go and she dropped her arrows and bow, seized a sword from a fallen soldier and turned to face the enemy. He attack and Susan blocked it. He attack again and before Susan could defend herself the enemy had swung at her head and sliced her cheek, causing a deep cut along it. She stumbled back; accidentally the sword slipped from her fingers and she fell over a dead body. Looked up at him, her eyes widened when she saw the glint of the sword just before it came crashing down on her…_

"Peter!"

Peter gaped awake at the sound of Edmund's voice. He looked around and saw Edmund sitting next to him on his bed. His small hands were on his shoulders. Peter blinked a few times and tried to calm himself.

Peter sat up and saw the faintest pink on the horizon through his window. He shut his eyes and placed them in the palm of his hands.

"Are you alright?" he heard Edmund say, "You looked as though you were having a nightmare. You look really pale and tired, maybe you shouldn't go to the battle today…"

Peter looked up at his little brother and placed a fake grin on his face. He leaned forward and ruffled his brother's raven hair that was so much like Susan's.

"I'm completely fine Ed," he said, "and anyway, who's going to save your arc if I'm not there?"

Edmund's mouth opened and his concerned face turned into a scowl, but the glitter of laughter and brother-love that in his eyes betrayed his expression.

"I'd just like to remind you, High King Peter, that it was _I_ that saved you from the Witch last time," he said sarcastically

"Yeah, Yeah," said Peter, waving away his brother's comment, "But who saved you all those other times?"

"There was no other times," said Edmund, eying him

Peter grinned and began to tick them off his fingers, "There was the time when you had to make convocation with that naiad. Then there was the time you got yourself lost in the castle and walked though a door that got you to the other side of Narnia. Then there was the time you nearly broke Lucy's crown and you needed a place to hide so she wouldn't kill you and then-"

Alight, alright," said Edmund, "You win. I'll meet you down in the dinning room. I think its best we leave before mother and father wake up. I don't think it will be good that they know that were going to a war."

Edmund suddenly looked uneasy and he jumped off the bed, "Hopefully there still asleep."

And without another word he walked out the room and shut the door. Peter continued to sit there for a while and his mind wandered to his dreams or whatever they were. Maybe, Peter thought, maybe it would be best if Ed didn't come. If these dreams he had were actually real then Edmund was in real danger. Perhaps he should remain at the castle...

No, Peter thought, Edmund would never settle with that. His brother would even come along without his knowledge if Peter order for him to stay. Peter knew that Edmund would follow him to the ends of the world and beyond without a slight hesitation. Yet the night's dream had set a freeze on his heart and what Aslan said about him being able to see the future came back to him.

Peter got out of bed and dressed in his armor and placed his sword at his side. He walked to his door and quietly as he could he walked down the hallway and headed into the dinning room. Edmund, who was also dressed in his armor, sat there eating on his own, a blank expression on his face. When he heard movement he jumped and looked around.

When he saw it was Peter, he relaxed, "I thought you were mum or dad."

Peter smiled slightly and sat down next to him. He looked at the food in front of him and didn't feel very much like eating. This was only the brothers' second battle since they had first arrived in Narnia and they were nervous and uneasy.

"You should eat something," said Edmund, "You need your strength."

Peter gave him a side glance and couldn't help but smile slightly, "Since when did you turn all fatherly and say what I knew for strength?"

"He gets it from me," said Susan's voice. Peter and Edmund whirled around saw Lucy and Susan standing in the doorway, both fully dressed.

Peter exhaled a breath, "What are you two doing here? We didn't wake you, did we?"

Lucy shook her head and walked towards her brothers, "We figured that you both would get up early to avoid sticky questions from mum and dad."

Peter nodded but his gaze went passed Lucy to Susan who still remained in the doorway. There gazes met and Peter watched as Susan blushed and broke the connection. Lucy too turned around to look at Susan before she addressed the boys.

"We're coming with you," said Lucy. Edmund head snapped up and Peter shook his head.

"No," he said, "You and Su have to stay here."

"But" said Lucy "why?"

"Because battles are too dangerous," said Peter, standing up and walked over to Lucy and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Both of you need to stay here where it's safe."

"And you're the expert now are you?" said Susan, her voice was cool and she had had arms folded across her chest, "You've been in only two battles but you're an expert?"

Peter looked up at her and glared slightly at her, "Tell me Susan, what do you and Lucy plan to fight with? Hmm? Trust me, in a battle you won't get far with a small dagger or a set of arrows."

Susan's eyes narrowed and she reply just as coolly, "Do you think a dagger and a bow is the only weapon me and Lucy can use? Well, I'd hate to inform you Peter, but Lucy and I can use other weapons other then our own."

Peter continued to glare at her, but he knew that he was defeated. Susan was right. She knew how to use a sword, and she was very good at it. Peter wasn't sure about Lucy but he suspected that if Susan had learnt then so had his youngest sister.

"You both are to stay here," he said. Susan opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it, "That's an order."

Susan's eyes went into a blaze and she hissed, "What makes you think you can order us around? You may be the eldest but that doesn't mean that you can give the rest of us orders."

"No," said Peter agreeing with her, "But I am High King and I'm ordering you and Lucy to stay here."

Susan stared at Peter through narrowed eyes. She then turned on her heel and walked out the room. Peter watched her go his hands still on Lucy's shoulders.

"It's not fair," said Lucy suddenly angrily, "Why should you both put your lives in danger and let us stay somewhere safe? Do you have any idea how that makes me and Susan feel?"

She too moved away from Peter and followed Susan out of the room. Peter stood there for a few moments before Edmund spoke.

"That went well," he said. Peter realized that Edmund hadn't actually spoken since Susan and Lucy walked into the room. He turned to face his little brother.

"What?" said Peter, "You think they should come?"

Edmund avoided eye contract, "Well I remember when the Witch held me captive I wanted to fight. I felt I had to fight. To fight against her and to help Aslan defeat her. That's probably how Susan's feeling. Maybe you should let Susan came-"

"And Lucy's going to stay here on her own while all her siblings are fighting in a war," said Peter

Edmund just shrugged, "Susan will came along with your knowledge or not. That I know for sure and maybe even Lucy. All I'm saying is that just because you ordered them to do something doesn't mean there going to do it. Susan is only a year younger then you and well, she may not listen to you, even if you're High King."

A deafening silence finished Edmund's speech. Peter sighed and said, "Your right, Ed."

Edmund's faced him when he said his. "But we can't take the chance," said Peter, "Wars are not for queens, no matter how talented they are. Come, it's time we go."

Peter and Edmund walked down to the stables alone to find Oreius standing in there with a few other soldiers.

"Your majorities," he said bowing low, "I hope you have both had refreshing sleeps."

Edmund grinned slightly, "Not much."

He walked over to Phillip and sighed. Peter looked at him. The last time they had battled the Witch Edmund had almost given his life to save Peter and Peter's inside still squirmed uncomfortable with guilt at the thought.

He turned away from the younger child and mounted his unicorn. She pawed the ground and snorted. Peter smiled and looked down at the white head and stroked her neck. He looked around and nudged the horse towards the stable entrance, just as Edmund mounted Phillip.

The two boys headed out the gates, with Oreius and the other soldiers behind them. The rest of the army was going to met them at the stone table where they could go into the western wood and attack the Witch's hideout.

Just before the brothers had descended through the gates, Edmund had caught sight of two queens and he called to Peter. Peter turned and saw them. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest for how hard it was beating.

Maybe Edmund was right. Maybe they wouldn't be as lucky in this battle as there last. After all they were even more greatly outnumbered then last time. The reality that this may be the last time he saw his sisters was sinking in. He looked at Lucy. The brave little girl who had found this magical land and in a way Lucy had saved them all.

Not just by giving Edmund the vial but by bring the other three to this land helped them realize that they needed each other more then ever. His eyes then went to Susan and she just stood there looking at him. Her raven hair was blowing lightly off her face in the morning breeze. Blue eyes met hazel and the gentle queen wanted to cry more then anything. But she refused the tears.

Peter placed the helmet over his head so he broke the connection with his sister's eyes but he still kept the face part up and just at the last moment saw his parents walk out to join the girls. They looked slightly confused at what was going on. Peter looked at Edmund and saw he had his helmet on already, but his looked awfully heavy and big for the small boy.

Edmund too looked over at Peter and the younger boy grinned at his eldest brother, who returned it before turned his horse around and nudged it into a canter.

Susan stood there feeling as though her heart had been ripped out of her.

"What going on?" asked Helen, who still sounded sleepy, "Where are Peter and Edmund going?"

"It's just not fair, Su," said Lucy who just like Susan, hadn't yet acknowledged their parents, "It's just so not fair."

"I know, Lucy," said Susan sighing.

"What's not fair?" asked Helen, "Susan, Lucy please explain what is happening."

"Maybe," said Lucy, her voice was quiet as though she was uttering a secret, "We could sneak to the battle, but keep out of sight of Peter and Edmund."

Susan turned to face her nine-year-old sister, "No Lucy, we can't sneak to the battle."

Lucy gave Susan a disappointed look, while Henry said slowly, "Battle? What battle?"

The two girls still remained quiet, before Helen started to get a little annoyed, "Susan! Lucy! Someone answer us at once!"

Susan sighed in frustration and began to walk back inside with Lucy close behind her.

"Susan!" said Helen

Susan finally turned around so quickly that Lucy walked straight into her, "Peter and Edmund are going to a battle, alright? Now please, please don't ask anymore questions."

"Battle," stuttered Helen, "You mean like fighting and guns and machinery-"

"No mum," said Lucy, "There fighting with swords. There going to war."

"War?" Henry asked. He turned to his wife, "I will not let our sons fight in a war. Either of them is of age. How could they fight in a war?"

Helen stood rooted to the spot, with her hands over her mouth, "Peter and Edmund are in a war?" she whispered, terrified.

"Look," said Susan, "I know this is a real shock to both of you and I understand but Peter and Edmund are really good fighters. Edmund is smart and he knows what he's doing on a battlefield and nobody in Narnia can match Peter's sword skills. They both practice day and night, so please try not to worry."

She continued to walk down the hall leaving Lucy with a terrified Helen and a shocked Henry. Lucy looked up at her mother and hugged her mother around the waist. Helen looked down and pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

"I will not have my sons fighting in a war. I have seen war and it's to bloody for children," said Henry, "Lucy tell me. Where can I find your brothers?"

Lucy looked up at her father, "It was their choice dad and I don't know where they're going. Susan knows thought, but she won't tell me-"

"Where's Susan? Would she be in her room?" asked Henry

Lucy shook her head, "No. She'd be either in the weaponry room or practicing her archery. Though she doesn't need much practice, she's an excellent archer."

"Archery?" asked Helen, "It's that where you shoot an arrow into a target?"

Lucy nodded and Helen said "Why in the world would Susan want to take up archery?"

"Because that's the gift that Father Christmas gave her. He gave Peter a sword and shield and he gave me a vial that will cure any injury and a dagger."

Helen looked at her youngest daughter in alarm, "A knife? You have a knife?"

"I need to find Susan," Henry interupted. He walked away from his wife and daughter and began to wander the castle. After a while he was sure that he was lost so when he stumbled across a guard, he asked where the weaponry room was.

The guard told him to follow him and pointed down the hallway and said, "The second last door to the left, sir."

"Thank-you," said Henry, smiling kindly and nodding in respect to the guard. He walked to the weaponry room and opened the door.

He walked in to find Susan. But she wasn't dressed in a dress, but men's pants and a tight strapped top made of leather. Her porcine white skin glistened strangely as though it was made of milky white marble. She had a set of arrows on her back and a small sword at her side. Her raven hair was tied back in a ponytail and strands of raven hair had fallen out of it, but she didn't seem to care. She held a bow in her hand and she looked every bit the warrior.

She turned slowly and saw her father but didn't say anything. She walked towards him and walked out the door.

"Susan," said Henry in amazement, "Why are you dressed like that? Where are you going?"

Susan shut her eyes but she continued to walk quickly along the hallway. Here goes nothing, she thought

"I'm going somewhere," said she calmly. Gentle and Calm. That's how she had to play it.

"Dressed like that, I don't think so," said her father, following her, "You don't look much like a queen. More like some sort of warrior-Hang on, you are not going to that war Peter and Edmund have gone to!"

Susan continued to walk, faster and faster and she walked out to the stables.

"Stop right there, young lady," said Henry, obviously angrily now, "Are you listening to me Susan?"

_Yes I am father but I not going to follow orders _she said mentally, _Please just let me be _

She walked to a black horse and mounted it.

"Do you hear me, Susan?" said Henry, his voice raising, "Get off that horse at once!"

When Susan took the rains Henry dashed forward and tried to pull his eldest daughter off the horse but Susan was already off, with a trail of dust the only thing she left behind.

**Gez, I didn't intend to make the chapter so long, but what I really hate is copying all the chapters to word (I have no time to read them online so I read them later) and there is about 20 chapters. So I made this chapter have about 4 chapters in 1 for all the pplz out there who have the same thing as me.**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! Thank-you so much for all your reviews. This will be another long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. I also must put in, like I said in a previous chapter I haven't read all the books so I'm not sure if Calormen and Archenland are countries, but I've them ones. **

**Roxy xxx**

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Henry stood there stunned as he watched Susan ride away towards a war. Oh what was he going to do? He fell to his knees and felt tears plunge into his eyes. His children, his beloved children had gone to war, by there own choice.

Meanwhile Susan rode hard and fast along the green grass. She knew that Peter and Edmund would probably be about to start the battle by now. She rode for what seemed like hours and after long last the sound of battle drums filled her ears. She slowly down when she saw out 200 soldiers waiting outside the wood. Susan recognized them to be part of Peter's army. The drumming was coming from inside the wood.

She saw Peter himself at the front of the large group. She resisted the feeling to run to him. She took her place behind the last soldier and wondered where Edmund would be.

She concentrated on steadying and calming her horse. Suddenly the soldier she was behind spoke.

"Your late, Susan," he said. Susan immediately recognized the voice. It was young and boyish. Edmund!

"Edmund," she said. How could she not have recognized him! How could she not have recognized Phillip!

"I knew you'd come. Peter knew as well, but he didn't think you'd actually do it. Is Lucy somewhere here?" Edmund asked, speaking over his shoulder

"No," said, "I left her at the castle. She doesn't even know I'm here."

She saw her younger brother nod and said, "I know why you're here."

Susan tense and started to panic, "You do?"

"Yes," said Edmund, "Your there because you want revenge on the Witch. You there because you want to die fighting her and," he paused slightly, "you're here because of Peter."

Susan remained silent and Edmund continued, "I purposely pretended not to notice you coming out of Peter's room last night, Su."

Suddenly the drumming stopped and Edmund pulled out his sword and said, "Susan battles are not for queens, but this was your decision and I trust your judgment."

Susan peered at her little brother's back and couldn't help but smile, "You sound so grown-up on the battlefield."

"Yeah," said Edmund a grin tugged his lips, "and guess who I get it from?"

Susan couldn't help but laugh at her brother's words.

"Hey Su," said Edmund quietly, "Thank-you."

"Thank-you for what?" asked Susan confused

"Thank-you for never giving up on me. Thank-you for forgiving me. I know that I was always a nuisance but I really do love you, Peter and Lucy. I just wanted you to know that," said Edmund

"Oh Edmund," said Susan, coming up to stand beside her brother, "I already know that. You didn't need to tell me."

"No," Edmund agreed, "But I just had to make sure."

Suddenly a loud cry echoed through the wood and hundreds of the Witch's soldiers came running through the trees.

That's was the last thing Susan could remember clearly in her mind. The rest of it was just stabbing, killing, and the fresh smell of blood. Susan had abandoned using her bow a long time ago and saw fighting with the sword that had been at her side.

Both armies were separated by a long line of fire that rose about eight feet from the ground. Smoke was everywhere and made it hard to see.

Susan felt her whole being was about to break as the enemy attacked her over and over again. She hadn't seen Edmund or Peter since the fighting had begun. She looked around and saw a tall woman with blonde hair, dressed in white, fighting and killing Peter's soldiers.

It was the White Witch. She was fighting with an axe and Susan felt anger and hate suddenly burst her gentle and kind sprit and she ran towards the Witch.

Jadis turned and recognized the girl and smile nastily. With all her strength Susan met her sword with Jadis' axe and they fought, hard and fast. Spin, slash, smash. It was metal against metal.

From the other side of the fire, Peter attention caught something through the tongues of fire. It was two humans fighting. One was tall and dressed in white and Peter knew it was the Witch, but it was the other that held his attention.

It was a young girl, with milky skin and raven hair. Peter eyes widened in horror when he recognized her. It was Susan. But it was the scene that made his heart turn cold. It looked awfully familiar. He watched as the Witch stuck her sword and slashed Susan's cheek. She stumbled backwards and the sword she was holding slip from her grasp. She fell over a dead body behind her.

"No," muttered Peter, his voice hoarse, "Please no."

He looked around and saw his horse near the edge of the wood. Pulling the helmet off his head and dropping it to the floor he ran to his horse and mounted her and nudged her into a canter. He raced down the battlefield as fast as his horse could go and jumped clear over the flames. Looking up at the scene, what he saw made his heart stop.

The Witch was straightening, blood dripping from her axe a limp figure lying on the floor behind her. Dark red covered the figure's pale stomach, her raven hair mussed from fighting…

Pain speared across Susan's cheek as the Witch sliced a deep cut along it. She stumbled back and her sword fell out of her hand. She felt herself trip over something large, but she couldn't care what. She looked up at the Witch who stood above her axe ready and a triumphant smile on her white face. Susan suddenly felt very exhausted.

Susan looked over at her fallen sword and was about to move for it when she felt her stomach tear open and fire hotter then hell had speared through her body. She gave a pained cry and through tear filled eyes she saw blood spill from her stomach.

She wanted to sit up but she couldn't, the pain was so harsh and her world was spinning before her eyes. She tried to breath but her breathe was catching in her throat and her lungs were painfully in need of air.

"Susan!" she heard her name be cried from somewhere. The voice was familiar. It was a boy, the voiced played over and over again in her slowing down mind. She finally recognized it.

"Peter," she gasped softly. She looked up and saw the Witch was no longer there…

As Peter called Susan's name the Witch turned and saw him, but instead of waiting for him to came and fight her she did the most unexpected thing.

"Retreat!" she cried in a high pitched voice, "Retreat to the trees!"

Peter watched in amazement and confusion as the Witch turned and ran towards the woods as her soldiers did so as well, all crying to there fellows to retreat. He shook himself out of his daydream and ran across the field to where his sister lay.

Skidding to his knees he stopped beside her and looked down at her. Peter felt his heart breaking. She was in a terrible mess. She was extremely white-faced and covered in blood. A deep long gashed was across her stomach.

"Peter," said gasped, "Peter, I-"

"You came," he said, stroking her soft cheeks with a gloved hand, "Why did you come?"

She shook her head and gasped, "Peter, I will not survive this."

"No, Su, you are, you hear me?" Peter's voice was shaky, "I won't let you die."

He scooped her up in his arms and held her against him.

She drew in a deep breath and said, "Peter, you're going to be a good king."

He hushed her and kissed her lips. Standing up he held her in his arms and looked around.

"Edmund!" he cried out, "Ed!"

There was no response.

_Oh not Ed too_ Peter pleaded _Please not you too Ed_

Peter felt a nuzzle at his ear and looked around to see his horse standing next to him.

Peter grinned, "Always there when I need you."

"Peter!" he heard a small cry behind him, "Peter!"

He turned and watched Edmund stumbled towards him. He had a large gash along the side of his neck and he was holding his left arm to his chest. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Susan.

He took one look at her and said, "I should've told her to leave. Oh God it's entirely my fault Peter, it's all my fault! I let her stay, I actually let her stay."

Peter shook his head, "Edmund we need to get back to Cair Paravel. Susan needs Lucy's potion. Come as soon as you can, don't stop for anything."

"Your majesties," Peter turned and saw Oreius coming towards him.

"Oreius," said Peter, "I need you to round up any survivors and help the injured and get everyone back to Cair Paravel as soon as possible."

Oreius bowed and turned and hurried away to do what the High King had asked. Peter turned to his horse and mounted it and looked down at Edmund.

"Please Edmund," said Peter, "Please find Phillip and get back to the castle. You're injured and it's no use for you to stay here."

Edmund nodded and knew it was best not to argue because the more he argued the more life was taken out of Susan. The younger boy watched Peter race away, back to Cair Paravel.

Looking around he tried to ignore the pain in his arm. It was hurting really badly. He had no idea what he had done to it, but right now he had other things to focus on. Looking around he saw Phillip and hurried to his horse.

"Edmund," said Phillip in a deep voice, "Are you alright? I saw the enemy slam a sword on your arm? I heard a terrible cracking noise."

Edmund smiled painfully and said, "I'm fine Phillip. Don't worry about me."

"Ah," said Phillip, "You ask to much of me when you say that, sir"

"Please Phillip," said Edmund, climbing onto him, "Please call me Edmund. I hate it when everyone calls me sir or something else that makes them sound lower then me."

"As you wish, Edmund," said Phillip, "Now, where are we to head to?"

"Home," said Edmund, grinning slightly, despite the pain in his left arm, "but first I need to help the other soldiers."

Edmund knew there that he should be doing as his told and going back to Cair Paravel but how did Peter expect him to leave straight away without helping anyone else first?

"Ah" said Phillip again, "A good choice Edmund, a very good choice."

Edmund couldn't help but silently agreed with his friend.

Peter shot through the gates of the castle and pulled his horse to a stop. He dismounted her and ran up the steps and was meet at the top by Lucy and his parents.

"Peter! Oh thank God, you're alive! Where's Edmund? We were so worried," Helen gasped. She moved to hug her eldest son when she spotted the girl that Peter held in his arms, "Susan, oh my word, Susan! What happen to her?"

Helen drew back, but her hands over her mouth and a shocked look on her face. Henry just remained silent, standing just behind his wife. He looked almost as pale as Susan with shock.

Lucy however didn't waste anytime. Peter dropped to his knees and held Susan to his chest. Lucy drew out her bottle of healing liquid and knelt down and placed a few drops into Susan's mouth.

Susan looked as though she was dead. Her eyes were closed and she was limp in Peter's arms. And she remained like this, after Lucy had used her vial.

_Please work_ pleaded Peter _God please, please let it work. I can't live without her…_

Seconds past, seconds turned into moments, moments turned into minutes and still Susan didn't wake nor did she move at all. Peter and Lucy looked at each other every so often.

Finally after what seemed like hours Susan moved. She turned her head slowly and her eyes fluttered awake. Peter and Lucy smiled in relief and Peter gently placed her down on the floor between himself and Lucy.

There parents remained silent behind them, while Lucy was the first to speak, "Did you know that she would go?"

Peter looked up and shook his head but secretly he knew that Susan would come.

"Where's Edmund?" Lucy asked, as Susan eyes opened fully and she started to sit up

"He should have been here by now," said Peter looking behind him, "Maybe I should go back to the battle-"

"Certainly not!" said Helen suddenly.

The three siblings looked at her. She seemed to have found her voice and she had an angry expression on her face.

Susan, who was now sitting up fully, said, "Peter's High King, if he wants to go somewhere he can go-"

"And I am your mother and I will say whether or not you can go somewhere. Especially to a battle," said Helen. She was clearly furious know, however her husband remained silent behind her.

Lucy turned away from her and said softly to her sister, "You okay?"

Susan smiled and nodded and she turned to Peter, "Thanks for saving me."

Peter pushed his gaze from his furious mother to Susan and blue eyes meet hazel but there connection was broken when Susan looked back at Lucy and said something to her.

_Probably a good thing, _Peter thought _if she hadn't looked away I suspect I would have kissed her, here and now, right in front of our younger sister and even bloody worse, our parents…_

"Excuse me," snapped a voice, interrupting Peter from his thoughts and making his sisters look up at the speaker, who was their mother, "I am talking to you all. How dare you ignore me!"

Sighing Susan suddenly became uncharacteristically rude to Helen, "Listen, right now we couldn't care less about what you think. Edmund is still at that battle field and I nearly died, so please excuse us from not listening to you."

Lucy blinked in surprise but it was Peter's quick thinking that got Susan out of a lot of trouble, "Look, there's no time for arguing right now. And Su's right, Edmund is still on that battle field and I'm going back and see what's keeping him-"

"No need Peter," said a boyish voice suddenly, "I'm right next to you."

Peter looked up in surprise, while Helen gave a cry of relief and ran to the youngest boy and hugged him harder then even. However as soon as she had squashed him he gave a cry of pain, but still Helen did not let him go.

"Mum," he cried, "Let me go, your hurting me! Mum, let go!"

Helen unknowingly was squashing his injured arm and just hushed Edmund and hugged him harder.

"Peter," Edmund's voice sounded thick, like he was crying, "Make her stop!"

Peter stood and said, "Come on now Mother, your hurt Ed."

Peter pulled Edmund away from Helen and was surprised to see tears pooled in his eyes.

"You were hurting me," said Edmund. His eyes narrowed to splits and he moved away from her, "Why didn't you let go?"

"I'm sorry, dear," said Helen and she moved forward to hug Edmund again but he took a couple of steps away from her and Peter watched as his right hand suddenly gripped his sword's handle.

"Edmund," said Peter warningly. Henry, Lucy and Susan had all remained quiet, while Helen looked at her third child with hurt eyes.

She suddenly turned to the whole group and spoke to all her children, "I will not have this. None of you are you have weapons again and most importantly none of you are to go anywhere without mine or your father's permission. Is that clear?"

"You might be forgetting but _we_ are the ones with authority here," said Susan as she rose to her feet and helped Lucy up.

Helen's face changed from hurt to absolute anger. She stood frozen to the spot then suddenly moved forward and slapped Susan across the cheek. A bright red mark appeared across her pale face. Her three siblings stood, unmoved, there feet stuck to the floor and there mouths rooted shut.

Susan looked up at her mother in surprise until finally turning and walking through the front doors. Helen stood there for a few more moments, before turning to the rest of her children and saying, "I am serious. I will not have any bad mouthing or disrespect to us. We are your parents and that is how we should be treated. Now go to your rooms, all of you are grounded"

She eyed her children. Edmund was the first to move. He followed Susan through the doors, next went Lucy and then Peter brought up the rear.

"What's she going to make us do?" Edmund whispered sarcastically to Lucy and Peter, "Make us right lines, give us house chores? Susan's right, _were_ the ones with authority in Narnia. Anyway we have to speak to Aslan, tell him what happened at the battle."

Suddenly Peter stopped. Edmund and Lucy looked at him, "What's wrong," asked Lucy

"At the battle, the Witch commanded to retreat even though it was us that were outnumbered. Well she injured Susan with an axe but she never dropped it. She carried it back with her when she ran into the woods."

"So," said Edmund slowly, "What's your point?"

"The axe still had Susan's blood on it. Remember what Aslan said? The blood of her enemy would make her immortal," said Peter urgently

Lucy stood there staring at Peter in horror, while Edmund blinked and breathed, "Oh no."

"So now what do we do?" whispered Lucy, "Should we speak to Aslan."

"Well there's nothing else we can do," said Edmund shrugging helplessly, "Hang on, where do you think he is?"

Peter shrugged and turned to Edmund, "I don't know, I haven't seen him since last night, but first, you need to get your arm looked at Ed."

Edmund looked down at his painful arm and nodded, while Peter turned to the youngest, "Lucy go send word to all our allegiances about what has happened."

Lucy nodded and said, "Come on, Ed, let's get you down to a nurse."

Peter watched Lucy led the youngest boy away, while he stood there for a moment. He looked down at his armor and thought, 'I'd better get out of this.' And without a second thought he headed to his room.

It was late afternoon before the kings and queens were in the throne room with their main allies and Aslan. Peter had explained to them what had happened and how the Witch would defiantly return to power, only this time she would be immortal. Peter noticed that Susan seemed to be very quiet, not saying much, but Peter thought it might have been the aftermath of the battle. Seeing all the blood and flesh and everything…

"I say we attack her army and kill every living creature that is in league with her," said a faun, by the name of Farness. He was met by muttering and nodding by some of the other.

"But too many have been killed from the battle this morning," said Edmund, whose arm was wrapped up, "and a lot have been injured. We can't afford to have another battle, not right now anyway."

"I agree with Farness," said a dwarf, Siward, "I think we should attack the Witch's army now because they would be weak."

Again there was muttering and agreement.

"But we don't have enough soldiers," said Edmund, "How do you expect our armies to fight when they are still wounded and tired. We wouldn't stand a chance."

"I say we call for help," said Lucy. She turned to Aslan, "Lord Aslan, there are neighboring counties are there?"

"Yes, there is young one. There is Archenland and Calormen," said Aslan

"Well I suppose we could try and ask for their help," said Susan. She looked over at her older brother and he hesitated.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," said Peter

"Well then its settle," said Siward, smiling, "I'll send word to Archenland. My cousin, Hares has high authority there, I'm sure he could work something out."

"What about Calormen?" asked Edmund

"I will see to Calormen myself. At the moment, the country is ruled by an every stubborn king, whose father died recently and he's taken the throne. It is a shame he is not as generous as his father was. He will need a lot of convincing," said Aslan, his deep voice ringing in the hall.

"And what if they don't want to help us," said a lead nymph, standing up, "What are we to do then?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Peter, "Edmund's right, we can not fight with the armies we have now. We need more soldiers."

The nymph opened his mouth but silenced himself and sat down again.

"Then I will take my leave," said Siward, "The quicker I speak with my cousin the better."

"As will I," said Farness, "I will round up any good and strong fauns and I will start training them. I bid you farewell, your majorities, Aslan," and without another word Farness exited the hall.

Siward also stood and nodded his respects to the children, Aslan and his fellows and walked out the hall, followed by the rest of the group, who did the same as Siward. Soon the young kings and queens were let alone with Aslan.

"You are troubled, Just King," said Aslan suddenly, "Why do you doubt my decision to call upon Calormen's King for help?"

Peter, Susan and Lucy looked at Edmund, who looked up in surprise. He hesitated and said in a quiet voice.

"Well, I've heard things, Aslan," said Edmund, "I've heard about Archenland and Calormen. According to the tree spirits they say that Calormen's new king is not to be trusted. The Archenlanders seem to be pleasant and the Calormeners, but it's just the king that seems rather, well, untrustworthy."

Aslan eyes shone brightly as he stared at Edmund. The others noticed how Edmund avoided eye contact with the lion. Suddenly Aslan chuckled and he said, "You have a good sense to be reluctant, Son of Adam. But hear me child, hear me all of you. There are many rumors that are not true about the new king. He is only a few years older then you, Peter, but I trust him and are you to question my trust, child?"

Aslan seemed to point the question at Edmund, who looked at the lion, "No of course not. Forgive me Aslan."

Aslan smiled, walked to the youngest king and touched his forehead with his nose, "I did not name you Just for no reason Edmund. You are wise to be suspicious of King Domanic, but wait until you actually meet him before distrusting him."

Edmund didn't say anything, either did his brother or sisters.

"Now," said Aslan, "I must take my leave, but I will be back every soon."

He rose to his powerful paws and in a flash of gold he was gone. The four siblings sat quiet for a moment before the door slowly opened. Their mother and father stood at the door.

"Who where all those people?" asked Helen, eyeing her children. Still was still angry at them, mainly Susan.

"There friends of ours," said Susan

Helen's lips tighten into a thin line, she was about to say something when Susan said, "I'm going to practice my archery."

It was a bit stupid thing to say because her archery skills were above excellent, but never the less she walked down the room, past Helen and Henry and through the doors.

"I think I'll go and help her," said Lucy

"Me too," added Edmund

"Hold it," said Helen, "I want all of you to give me your swords. Right now!"

Edmund and Lucy opened there mouths to argue, but Henry spoke first, "Come now, dear. They are sensible; you don't need to have to take their gifts."

Helen rounded on her husband, while Peter caught the attention of the youngest two and pointed to a door to the right. Quietly they crept through the door and closed the door quietly behind them.

"Now she's trying to run everything," whispered Edmund, "Listen I know she's our mother and all, but this is starting to get really annoying."

"I agree with Ed," said Lucy.

"Come on," said Peter, "Let's go before they realise that we went through this door."

The three siblings hurried down the torch lit passage and out into the bright sunlight.

"Hey," said Lucy, "Can you two help me with my sword skills?"

Edmund nodded and said, "I suppose so. How about it, Peter?"

Peter hesitated before saying, "I'll miss this one out. You two go ahead."

Edmund shrugged, while Lucy smiled cheerfully and grabbed his hand.

"Okay then, we'll see you later," said Lucy as she dragged Edmund off in the direction of the practice ring.

Sighing Peter looked towards the archery room, where he suspected Susan would be. The High King walked to the door and opened it and almost ran straight into his sister, who was carrying a bow and a fresh set of arrows. She looked at him but said nothing. He took hold of her shoulders and pushed her gently back into the archery room.

She placed the bow and arrows down on a table while Peter closed the door; he turned to say something but was met with Susan's lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Softly she pulled away and looked at him.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked him quietly

Peter looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean everything," said Susan. She pushed herself away from Peter walked slowly from him. Peter remained where he was.

"You say if the Witch had the blood of her enemy she would be immortal. Now she has mine, she's going to make herself immortal. And what about us; now mum and dad are here…"

She trailed off, looking stressed and frustrated. She began to pace in front of him and she continued talking, "I think we need to tell somebody. About us. We have to tell someone, it'll be found out if we don't…"

"Aslan already knows," said Peter

"Of course he would know and so does Edmund," snapped Susan. Peter was slightly taken aback by her; nevertheless he went to her and stopped her pacing.

"Su, I think we should give things a rest, for the time being, anyway," said Peter quietly.

Susan stopped pacing and looked at him. Peter hesitated before walking to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Your right," he said, "Now mum and dad are here it'll be very difficult to hide the secret. I think we should just try to…"

He struggled to find the words.

"We should try to what, Peter?" he eyes were narrowed and her voice was as cold as ice, "Try to go back to being brother and sister and act like nothing happened? Is that it?"

"Look, Susan please just…" but Peter didn't know what to say. How could he word something like this?

Susan began to move away from him, staring at him. She suddenly turned and walked to the door and was about to open it, when she turned around and said, "I hope you do realise that we won't go back to being both brother and sister again. What happened last night is beyond what siblings should do. I just wanted you to know that."

And without another word she opened the door and closed it behind her. Peter stood there trying to register everything she had said. Yes, he thought, she was right. They won't ever go back to being brother and sister again. But Peter was willing to try.

On the other side of the door, Susan leaned against the door, tears swelling in her eyes and she gave a shaky breath. Now what was going to happen? She wiped her eyes and willed herself not to cry. But the lump forming in her throat was extremely painful. She took another deep breath and walked away from the archery room and back towards the castle.

So this is it, she thought, it's all over.

However, unbeknown to her it was only the beginning.

**Hey, please review this chapter. I forgot to say in my AN at the start of the fic about taking so long to updating. I'm sorry about that! Chapter 12 on the way…. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey pplz! Thank-you so much to everyone who reviewed! So, now onto chapter 12!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing….that is about the 20th time I have written that.

A/N: I think there has been some confusion with the ages of the Pevensies. This is how old they are in this fanfic:

Peter: 15

Susan: 14

Edmund: 11

Lucy: 9

I just wanted to make that clear!

Two days had passed since the battle next to western wood. Whenever Peter and Susan passed each other, Peter would always try to talk to his sister but it was no use. He might as well just try to convince thin air to listen to him.

He supposed this was the way she was dealing with the hurt. It was easier to ignore him then anything else. Edmund sensed the tension whenever his eldest brother and sister were in the same room. He tried to speak to Susan but she didn't want to talk to Peter or about him.

"What in God's name did you do to her?" Edmund had asked Peter, as they walked together to the throne room where they were to meet with the other councils of Narnia.

Peter sighed dramatically and muttered an 'I don't want to talk about it right now.' Or at least that's what Edmund thought he said.

They opened the throne room doors and walked inside. Susan and Lucy sat with the other council members; they both looked up. Lucy smiled cheerfully at her brothers, while Susan looked away slightly.

Edmund sat next to Susan while Peter took his seat on the other side of Lucy.

Siward, the dwarf, cleared his throat, "I have sent word to Archenland. My cousin and King Julo will be here by tomorrow morning. They come with four hundred soldiers."

The High King nodded and thanked Siward.

"And I have been to Calormen," said Aslan, "King Domanic has also agreed with the arrangement and will bring along with him five hundred soldiers. He will be arriving tonight. On one condition,"

Aslan looked over at the Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund.

"He requires that a celebration will be made for his arrival," continued Aslan

"Celebration?" said Lucy, "But we would only have a few hours to prepare. How will we get everything done in time?"

"Do not worry, Queen Lucy," said Aslan softly, "I have sent out invites already to all who you four would want coming."

Lucy's face turned from concern to joy in an instance. Having new visitors and a celebration at Cair Paravel was one of Lucy's most favourite pass times.

"I have also had a safe meeting with the Witch," continued Aslan gravely.

The whole room went absolutely quiet. You could have heard a pin drop on the carpeted rug.

"What happen?" Edmund voiced the question that was running through all there minds.

"She is not immortal," said Aslan, and it sounded like everyone had been holding there breath because there was a great sigh of relief from everyone.

"But," said Peter looking puzzled, "Didn't you say that if she had-"

"Yes," said Aslan, his eyes twinkling, "If she had the blood of her foe she would become immortal. But I am the only one who knows how to become immortal, for I was there when the ancient of all ancient magic was created."

Everyone looked slightly puzzled for a moment before Aslan continued, "There is no immortality for her. Her kind is known famously for reawaking from the dead. But it is only once that they have this chance."

"So you mean if we kill her now she will remain dead forever?" asked Susan

Aslan nodded

"But I am still confused, my Lord," said Mr. Beaver, who was also present at the meeting, "You say the blood of her enemy would make her immortal. Why did you tell us that, if it wasn't true."

"Word travels quickly Mr. Beaver," said Aslan, "You see I purposely went around telling everyone that a certain type of blood can make one become immortal. I made sure that one of the Witch's supporters heard what I was saying so she would get the wrong view."

"You mean you set this whole scheme up?" Edmund asked Aslan astonished

Aslan's eyes glowed overly bright, "No all of it King Edmund. After I found the Witch's body gone I got highly suspicious and I started word of a fake rumor. The Witch took the rumor seriously when she heard the words from my own mouth. I just did not expect for her to kidnap you, Susan."

Everyone looked over at Susan, who looked slightly surprised.

"Anyhow," said Aslan, "I have met with the Witch and she has agreed to fight one last time. The winner will have it all. She and her armies will be waiting for you at the place of your first battle."

Peter nodded slowly.

"So," said Farness, the faun, "To battle it is."

All the other council members nodded in agreement.

"I have fifty of the best fauns ready at your command, your Highnesses," he went on, "when shall the battle commence?"

"The Witch has requested that we fight tomorrow evening. I think it's for the best because of King Dominic's request of a celebration the night before," said Aslan

Nothing more happened in the meeting, and soon the other council members were leaving to get ready for the celebrations that would begin soon.

"I must take my leave as well," said Aslan, "But I will be present at the battle tomorrow. Remember King Dominic would want to be impressed, so try as hard as you can to make the evening enjoyable for him."

With that, Aslan slipped quickly from the hall.

"Celebration?" Edmund exclaimed, "On the eve of a battle? What's this guy thinking?"

"Maybe his soldiers won't be at the party," suggested Lucy

"Well I think it's still loony of him," said Edmund

"Oh Ed," said Susan, she stood up and ruffled her brother's hair, "You haven't even met him before. Don't judge so quickly."

"That's my job," said Edmund, "I have to judge him."

Susan couldn't help but smile at her younger brother, she kissed him on the top of his head and said, "Yes, and you're every good at it, Ed."

"Well I suppose we have to get ready for the party," said Lucy, standing up as well. There was an extra glint in her eyes and the happiness and excitement showed on her small face.

"I'll go down to the kitchens to tell the cooks to prepare for a feast," said Edmund and he walked off in the direction of the kitchen

"I'll go tell everyone to help get the castle ready," said Lucy, skipping off

This left Susan and Peter alone. Susan turned and was going to follow Lucy through the main doors when Peter stopped her.

"Su, please," he begged her

However she pulled her arm from his grip and was about to leave when he took her firmly by the shoulders and pulled her around to face him.

"Susan this is ridiculous. You're being immature-" said Peter

"I'm being immature?" she hissed, "You're the one scared of being caught."

"Yes," said Peter, "Yes I am, but I'm more scared of the consciences."

"Well that's exactly why I don't want to talk to you. You always think of the consciences. Always. I just can't handle it," she turned and walked to the door.

Looking back she said, "You told me that you loved me, remember? Well it defiantly doesn't seem true."

She opened the door and walked out, leaving Peter staring at the place she had stood.

The celebrations began happily, with the arrival of King Dominic and his soldiers went smoothly. Though Peter couldn't help but notice that Dominic was awestruck by Susan, no doubt it was her beautiful features. Peter tried to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, especially when he heard his mother whisper to Susan that he is the sort of man she should marry.

His parents had become a lot 'calmer' in the last day or so. According to Edmund, Aslan had spoken with them to get them to allow there children to rule freely.

Susan knew Peter had heard what Helen had said. She gave him a vengeance look and said so he would hear her clearly, "Yes, I agree with you mother."

When everyone had eaten, the dancing and music had began and Peter couldn't ignore the jealousy that creeping into his heart. He watched out the corner of his eye as Dominic approached Susan. He said something to her and she laughed melody. Peter turned his head slightly and watched as Dominic offered his hand, and she took the offer without question and gave him one of her prettiest smiles.

Peter turned around to speak to Lucy, but before he knew it, she had grabbed his hand and laughing happily, pulled him to his feet and towards the dance floor. He didn't really feel in the mood for dancing but he supposed he could handle it for Lucy.

By the time Peter had finished dancing with Lucy, he had forgotten all this problems and was feeling happier then he had in days. He collapsed in the chair next to Edmund. Edmund grinned at him and said, "I see Lucy's worked her magic."

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter

Edmund shook his head and looked up in surprise when Lucy appeared in front of them and grabbed the youngest boy's hand and began to pull him to his feet.

"Your turn," said Peter grinning at him

He watched as Lucy led Edmund to the dance floor and couldn't help but laugh as Edmund and Lucy crashed into another dancing couple. He scanned the hall and his eyes landed on Susan and Dominic and a strange feeling swept over him. His eyes lingered there to long. Susan's hazel ones met his and a look of anger flashed in them. She dropped her glaze and, fully aware he was still watching her, she leaned forward kissed Dominic softly on the cheek.

Peter looked away. Hurt and anger filled him. But he wouldn't break, that was exactly what Susan wanted and Peter knew it. Instead he got to his feet and walked over to the table that had drinks on it and picked one up.

"No, no we don't have any of that sort around here," he froze when he heard Susan's voice.

He closed his eyes and turn around casually.

"Oh Peter," said Susan, her voice was pleasant but fire blazed in her eyes, "I was just telling Dominic about how we don't have any practice rings or shooting targets inside the castle. It's rather lucky we don't, we might end up breaking something."

"Oh I'm sure if you're careful-" Dominic began

"Oh, no," said Susan, "Trust me, Peter's very good at breaking things."

She looked at him, her expression was blank and her eyes were suddenly dull. Peter looked at her for a few seconds longer before addressing the Calormen King.

"I hope your enjoying the celebration," said Peter, smiling at Dominic

"I am," said Dominic, "Every much indeed."

"Susan!" they all heard a shout from the side of the dance floor. It was Lucy. She beckoned her older sister to her.

"Excuse me," said Susan smiling and she walked to the youngest Queen.

"I've been meaning to ask Peter," said Dominic, "How old is your sister?"

"Susan or Lucy?" asked Peter

"Queen Susan," said Dominic simply

"She fourteen," said Peter. He eyed Dominic as the Calormen King nodded slowly.

"Why do you need to know?" Peter asked. He was suspicious, but he kept his face and tone pleasant.

"Curiosity I suppose," said Dominic, giving the High King an unreadable smile.

"I was wondering," he continued, "Does she belong to anyone?"

Peter, who had been taking a sip from his drink, chocked a little.

"Does she belong to anyone?" repeated Peter

Dominic nodded, "Does she belong to a man?"

Peter continued to eye him, trying not to show any hesitation on his face. He didn't really know how to answer that question.

"No, I don't suppose so," he began slowly, "but-"

"Excellent," said Dominic, suddenly beaming with a smile that made Peter feel uncomfortable.

"Well I appreciate your hospitality," said Dominic, "I am very much enjoying the evening. Please, excuse me; I must be getting back to your sister."

Peter watched as the King walked away from him and headed in the direction of his siblings. The jealously was still there, but most of it had been replaced by an uneasy feeling. He really needed to talk to Susan; something wasn't right with the way Dominic was smiling.

He watched as Dominic spoke to Edmund, who like Peter, eyed him. However Edmund was much less kind and he let his suspicious thoughts of the Calormen King show on his face. Peter thought it might be best if he went to join the two before Edmund said something he wasn't supposed to.

As he approached he saw Dominic turned away from his brother, about to walk away, when Edmund muttered something under his breath. Dominic seemed to have heard him because he turned around to face the 11-year-old with a furious expression on his face.

"What did you say," Dominic roared suddenly. The buzzing of laughter, talk and music suddenly stopped in the hall and everyone turned to witness the scene.

Edmund, taken aback, blink in slight surprise before saying, "What makes you think that I said anything about you?"

"I heard the words come from our own mouth, your traitorous, lying little beast," roared Dominic. What happened next was just too quick. Dominic unshielded his sword and before Edmund could move swung at the boy.

Edmund ducked before Dominic could behead him, poked his tongue out at the older King and ran towards the food table. Dominic's face was resolved with outrage and he ran after Edmund, sword out. Everyone in the hall was watching the chase, even the servants.

As the chase began Dominic shoved people aside to try and get to Edmund, while the youngest King on the other hand found a use for his small figure. He slipped easily through the crowd and the only thing that was helping Dominic follow Edmund was the boy's amused laugh.

Dominic chased Edmund around in a circle, before Edmund found himself again at the food table. Suddenly Dominic's guards appeared out of nowhere to block his path, looking behind him the boy saw Dominic come up behind him. Edmund looked at the food table and felt he had no choice.

He jumped up on a chair and onto the table and dodging the millions of plates that were on there he jumped off and ran into the first few people in the crowd. Dominic, attempting to follow him, took the same root.

However the King slipped in a plate of salad and fall forward and _squash! _His face landed in a bowl of creamy soup. The whole hall was silent for a few moments before, one by one everyone started to laugh.

The other three Pevensies hurried to the front and all four of the children began to laugh. Dominic's soldiers rushed forward to help the red and cream faced King up, however Dominic shoved them off, accepted a cloth by one of the Narnian servants and wiped his face clean.

Breathing heavily, he then gave Edmund a dirty look and began to make his away out of the hall. Edmund had tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks and he looked up at Peter. Peter secretly praised the younger boy and watched as the Calormen guest began to leave the hall.

"You don't think they'll leave before the battle?" asked Edmund

"Well," said Susan, "I expect they will, now you have offended him. I better go and make sure he doesn't leave."

"What's going on?" asked Henry coming up behind his children, "Edmund what did you cause such commotion for?"

Edmund just laughed, while Henry continued, "Come, tell me all about it. Oh and Lucy, your mother wants to see you."

Lucy nods and the younger siblings nod a farewell to there older brother and sister. Seeing the exit of Dominic and the Calormen guest, mostly everyone else was leaving as well. There celebrations were over.

The eldest siblings are quiet for a moment before Susan looks at her brother. He's watching her and for a moment Susan's eyes met Peter's and he sees a mixture of love and hurt there.

"Susan," he said softly, walking to her, but she backed away from him.

"I have to make sure that Dominic doesn't leave," she says and she walks away from him.

Peter sighed, from both annoyance and exhaustion. He decided it would be best if he went to bed. Even if he didn't sleep, he needed to have some rest for tomorrow's battle.

However half an hour later, Peter was still dressed. He had seen most of his guests off, with Edmund and Lucy. Peter suspected that Susan was with Dominic. The thought made his stomach swirl with worry and jealously.

After all the guests had been seen off, the three monarchs returned to the throne room, where they found their sister and parents.

As Peter, Edmund and Lucy entered, all three turned around. Susan looked somewhat miserable, while Henry looked slightly worried and Helen had a face of delight.

"Oh, there three are," said Henry

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, looking at her sister and parents.

"You won't believe what's happened," said Helen

"Well, it mustn't be anything good," said Edmund, his eyes on Susan, "You're not every happy."

"What?" asked Helen, "Of course she's happy! It's wonderful!"

"What's wonderful," asked Peter

Susan raised her eyes and ran them over the younger two and finally rested on Peter, she then moved them to the floor, "I getting married."

A ringing silence was the only answer Susan got from her siblings. Helen beamed with pride and Henry continued to look worried.

"Well," said Helen, addressing Peter, Edmund and Lucy, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Another short silence followed before Lucy spoke, "Wow."

"Yeah, you can say that again," said Edmund.

Peter continued to stare at Susan. His voice didn't seem to be working right now. He felt like he was going to through up. His heart had been ripped out and thrown to the dogs, to be ripped into a thousand pieces.

Edmund glanced sideward at his eldest brother and recognizing his silence, spoke, "Who are you marrying?"

"King Dominic," said Helen proudly, when Susan didn't answer.

Edmund's eyes narrowed at this and he said, "Dominic. But Susan, you don't even know him, what are you marrying him for?"

"Because he said he'd join the Witch's army and help defeat us if I didn't agree with it. And you didn't help circumstances either by upsetting him Ed," said Susan sadly

"But you do realise that if you marry him, he'll get to rule as a Narnian King and you will have to leave Narnia and live in Calormen," said Edmund

"What would you rather have?" snapped Susan, "Narnia fall into the hands of the Witch or Dominic."

"But what about Peter?" blurted Lucy suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise, especially Peter and Susan

"What about him?" asked Susan. Her voice was light and but she felt panic fill her. How did Lucy find out? Oh please, please let Edmund have kept his mouth shut, PLEASE!

Peter and Edmund watched as silent communication was exchanged between sisters as Lucy's brown eyes met Susan's hazel ones.

"Of course," said Susan slowly, as she took he eyes from the youngest to the eldest, "You're High King, am I allowed to marry Dominic?"

Peter felt his heart beating out of his chest. He looked at his parents. Helen stood there beaming, awaiting Peter's answer, but Henry's eyes caught his son's.

Peter and Henry continued to look at each other.

_Don't do it_ Henry's eyes told him _Say no, say no, say no!_

Peter kept his eyes on his father for a moment longer, and then turned back to the rest of his family.

"Yes," said Peter, "You have my permission."

Edmund and Lucy looked at him in surprise as did Henry and Susan

"Well you don't have mine," said Henry angrily, "You are my daughter Susan and you are only fourteen years old! It absolutely ludicrous!"

"Dad please," Susan begged, "Narnia will be under threat. We almost lost the last time; please don't make it be a repeat of it."

"Yes dear," said Helen, "Their land is under threat! Susan has no other choice."

"No other choice!" blurted Edmund, "Don't you think that Narnia deserves to be ruled by people who care about the land and its people for more then six months?" he turned to Susan, "The only reason Dominic wants to marry you is so he can have the throne! I bet he can see nothing past your crown or looks. You might want to think about before you go off and screw somebody just because they threaten to fight against Narnia."

He said nothing more, but turned and stomped angrily from the room. Susan stood shocked into silence (they all were) staring after her younger brother. Even thought she loved her sister very much, Lucy couldn't help but agree with Edmund and she told Susan this.

"Su, Ed's right," she said quietly, "I would rather fight in a losing battle then have my sister marry somebody who can take control of Narnia."

Lucy then too, turned and followed Edmund out the room. Susan now had tears in her eyes and the eldest two looked at each other. Peter could see just as much hurt and pain on her face as there was in his heart. He hesitated and was about to say something when Susan spoke first.

"You don't have to say anything. I know you hate me too, more then Lucy and Edmund do."

She too walked past him and let the room. Peter looked at his parents and before either of them spoke, Peter followed suit his brother and sisters. However he didn't walk to his own chamber he headed to the southern wing to find Susan's room.

He was about to knock on the door when it opened, Susan looked up at him and cross her arms. Her eyes were slightly red, there were tear stains on her porcelain cheeks and her eyes watered slightly.

"Go on," she said, "Say your words of hate."

She watched his face crumbed in compassion and he said gently, "I don't hate you Su."

But he realized he shouldn't have said that because she threw up her hands in frustration and moved past him into the corridor.

'Why can't you be angry or hurt or upset? Why do have always have to be so noble and not hate anyone," she began to pace in frustration, "I'm going to marry Dominic, you gave your permission for that. I mean, I would have thought that you would have said no, but I was very much mistaken. Maybe you're right, maybe we should stop our feelings. Maybe I shouldn't have come to your room that night…"

Peter looked up at her. She was still pacing, a stressed and irritated expression lay on her face. He walked slowly towards her and stopped in front of the small space she was pacing.

"Su, stop," he grabbed her arm so she would stop, "I was hurt and upset and angry when you said you were going to marry Dominic. I gave my permission because you seemed to be really happy with him at the party tonight. I thought it would be best if we didn't spend much time around each other, because I thought that time could make things easier."

Susan watched him for a few moments longer before closing the space between them, placing both hands on his cheeks and kissed him. The kiss went on and on, either wanting to pull away, but in the end Susan torn her lips away from her brother's.

"Whether I marry him or not, I won't give up on you. Never," she said softly, "Even if I have to live with the sin of incest and unfaithfulness."

Peter eyes widened when he realized what she was saying. He looked down at her, maybe if they did; maybe if they kept it as much as a secret as possible, maybe just maybe he could yield to her…

Susan looked Peter straight in the eyes and said, "Do not deny me."

Peter felt his breathing quicken, his eyes searched hers and he found no trance of hurt, anger, confusion, just love.

So he gave in. After so God Dame long he finally gave in, gave in to the fantasies. With hungry kisses between them and as she led him into her room and shut the door, somebody stirred in the shadows.

That somebody had followed Peter to Susan's room watched them come to a conclusion, heard every word that was said. And, who may you ask is this somebody?

Their mother, Helen Pevensie…

**HANGCLIFF, I know I'm so mean! I hate it when people write cliffhangers, but at least Peter and Susan finally have sex. Yes they actually do, but I'm not writing it. Now I'm kinda stuck for what should come next, does anyone have any ideas? Chapter 13 will be up soon as I finish writing it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story! Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed! I enjoyed reading them all.**

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long. Reality got in the way and I kinda lost inspiration in the story but you all encouraged me to continue. I'm thinking of finishing up with Narnia fan fics for a while, but don't worry I will finish all my fics before I go. **

…**.Roxy oxoxo**

Disclaimer: Own nothing

It was still dark when Susan awoke. She laid still for a while and blinked to wake herself up. She looked over at her right and watched her lover for a moment. She moved over and softly pushed the fallen blonde strands from his hair off his forehead and kissed it lightly. She sat up and pulled a sheet from her bed around herself and got out of bed, as quietly as she could. She sighed and felt slightly nauseous.

She stood and walked to her bedroom baloney and saw the creek of pink on the Narnian horizon. Wrapping the bed cloth tighter around her, she shivered as the cool morning air, touched her shoulders.

She didn't know how long she stood there for. There were about a million thoughts running through her mind. The events of the previous night were no more then a blur to her, yet at the same time she could see what had happened as though she had just relived it.

The main parts were heat, touch, lips and passion. She wondered if her fingernail and teeth imprints were still on Peter's shoulder. She remembered him hesitating at first, but she had begged him and he had allowed himself to slip inside her.

Yes, she thought, it had been a bit uncomfortable at first. Just a little bit of pain at the start, but she had got used to it and enjoyed the feeling that she would die from the pleasure of the ordeal.

She tried to get used to the idea that she had lost her virginity to her older brother. But she didn't really care that Peter was her sibling, though a lot of people would, but they never-need-know. She loved him and that was all that mattered.

She was interrupted by her musing as she heard stirring from her room. She smiled and knew Peter was awake. She heard rustling and moments later she felt a pair of warm hands on her arms and next soft lips lightly kiss along her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked her

Susan nodded and turned and was surprised to see that he was already dressed. Not really, he just wore a tunic and pants.

"You leaving already?" she exclaimed

He nodded and said, "Su, now that you're marring Dominic, I can't be seen coming out of your room by anyone. Not even Ed or Lu."

"I'm not going to marry him," said Susan, almost defensively

"You will Su," said Peter firmly, "You told him you would. You can't change your mind now…"

"You can't make me," she replied, glaring at him, "I won't do it, I won't!"

Peter sighed, but said nothing more, just kissed her cheek and began to walk from the room. However he stopped before his hand reached the door knob.

"Hey, Su," he said, Susan looked up at him, "no regrets?"

She smiled and said sweetly, "of course."

He returned her smile and walked from the room.

The next time the older siblings meet was in the throne room. They were supposed to meet with the Calormen and the new arrivals, Archenland. However when Susan entered the throne room, nobody was there besides her siblings and parents. As soon as she entered the room she could sense the ice and tension in the air.

Lucy and Edmund were quiet, Henry looked weary and Helen seemed very tight-lipped. Only she and Peter were able to make eye contact.

"I've changed my mind," she said, "I'm not going to marry Dominic."

Everyone seemed to come back into life. The youngest two looked up in surprised, Peter gave her a pleading look, Henry smiled slightly and Helen looked between surprise and outrage.

"What?" said Edmund

"I'm not going to marry him," she repeated

Susan watched as Edmund and Lucy's faces lit up in an instance and both ran and hugged their older sister. She looked at her father who glanced sideward at Helen before giving his daughter a small wink, Peter's face was hard to read; he looked relived but also annoyed, while Helen rose from the table, a look of outright on her face.

"You will marry him," she hissed, interrupting the moment of joy

Everyone looked at her. Her eyes were narrowed and she reminded Susan of a snake.

"But mum," said Susan, "I don't want-"

But she was again interrupted by Helen, who slammed her fist on the table, making the plates tremble. Everyone recoiled when she did this; she hardly ever lost her temper. Peter shook and pushed his chair from the table and got up.

"Please mum," he said, "Archenland will be here any moment-"

"And you!" Helen suddenly shrieked to Peter, making Edmund and Lucy jump out of their skins, "How dare you! How dare you intoxicate her mind!"

Peter looked slightly confused for a moment, "What are you talking-" But he every got go finish this sentence because Helen had slapped him across the cheek, with all the moral strength she had. Peter looked at his mother with hurt reflecting in his blue eyes. They watched as Peter's pale cheek turned pink.

"Peter you are the eldest!" she shrieked at him, "You're supposed to have responsibility! Susan would have never have done it, I know her! I'm guessing you forced her into it! You disgust me! How dare you make her commit incest! I will show you want to get for it!"

She moved towards Peter, but Susan got there first. She moved between her mother and lover and said, "Mum, it was my fault to! Actually it was mostly my fault! I got him jealous on purpose! I was the one to seduce him, I swear it."

Peter knew now that she was lying, he went to open his mouth but Helen hissed at him to get out of her sight. Peter looked at his father who gave him a helpless expression. Henry had been the ear to his wife all of last night, which was why he was tired, although he did not feel as angry towards his oldest son and daughter as he should.

Helen stared at her eldest daughter, with a blank expression, before she whispered, "Get out of my sight."

"Mum," Edmund piped up, "This is _our_ castle, _we_ rule here. Peter, Susan, Lucy and I. I think you might be forgetting that again. Besides, we should be meeting with the Archenlanders any minute now."

As if on cue, trumpets bleared and the sound of hundreds of horses' hooves could be heard. Despite the situation the Pevensie family was in, Lucy smiled excitably.

"There here," she said breathlessly, "come on."

Without another word she grabbed Edmund's hand and beckoned to the others and pulled her older brother out the room, who was closely followed by Susan and Peter.

"You should not have done that," Peter whispered to Susan

"Oh stop it," she rolled her eyes, "Like Edmund said, we have authority there. Not them."

"Yes, but-"

"High King Peter!" boomed a voice

Peter looked up and saw a rather big man with a pink, friendly face re-saddle from his horse. The Narnian royals expected he was the Archenland King and they instantly took a liking to him.

"King Julo," said Peter, bowing to the older man, "Thank-you so much for coming to help us. We are all very grateful."

"My pleasure," he boomed

"This is my brother, King Edmund and my sisters, Queen Lucy and Queen Susan," Peter said

The younger siblings bowed to King Julo, who did the same.

"An honor to meet all of you," he said, "Now, to business. When shall we ride to battle?"

"This evening," replied Peter, "Would you and your men like refreshments?"

King Julo looked back at his soldiers and replied, "Yes. It's been a long journey for us all."

Susan and Lucy beckoned servants and soon King Julo was in the Great Hall with the two younger Kings.

"Please forgive me," said King Julo, "but I must question your decision to call aid to Calormen. I myself have doubts…"

"About King Dominic?" Peter asked

"Yes," nodded Julo

"Yeah, he's a snitch," said Edmund, "He tried to make Susan marry him! Stupid prat!"

"Edmund!" said Peter; however King Julo just laughed.

"Not to worry," said Julo, waving his hand, "I am sure many would agree with you King Edmund."

Edmund opened his mouth to say something but a scream that ringed through the castle bet him to it. All three Kings turned around as the double doors swung open and a blood covered servant ran forward.

"Your majesties," he gasped, "Calormen. Killing everyone. We can't hold them off."

He then fall to the floor and red liquid oozed from his stomach, staining his clothes.

"Traitors!" cried Julo. A familiar horn sound filled their ears. Almost instantly Edmund jumped to his feet and pulled out his sword.

Peter and Julo did the same as they raced down to the front of the castle. It looked like Cair Paravel was having its own little battle. Peter spotted Lucy running in between people, stabbing her dagger in all the right places. Susan took aim and shot down a Calormen solider who was about to slice her in half. The three Kings raced into the battle and began to chop and slice their enemy.

Calormen was almost defeated when disaster stuck again. As the last of the Calormen were chopped down a familiar drumming caught their ears. Peter turned around slowly to the front gates. On the edge of the horizon he could make out an army. Even though he could not see their faces he knew who it was. He could feel it. He had had this same feeling before. Before his first ever battle. Before he had come face-to-face with the Witch to take revenge for striking down his brother.

It was the Witch's army that approached Cair Paravel.

"Holy Shit," Peter muttered. The Witch had once again tricked them all. She was coming to fight for the right to rule over Narnia here and now, too many hours early.

"Peter!" he turned around and saw Edmund coming towards him, "She's coming. It's _her_."

"Yes. I know," he saw, "Julo!"

The King looked up.

"I need you and your remaining men up front, with you and me. Edmund will take the Narnian army and be stationed at the gates," called Edmund.

King Julo nodded and began to round up his remaining warriors.

"Ed," said Peter, turning back around to his brother, "Find any Narnian that survived. Stay back at the gates. Keep them locked behind you. I will meet them head first. You will be any backup we need and I think we will need it. But remember, we have to stop them from entering Cair Paravel at all costs."

Edmund nodded and went on Peter's orders, for once. Peter looked around. He had to find Lucy and Susan. He spotted Lucy at the gates, she was giving her cordial to the injured at usual. Susan walked among the fallen, with a sad expression on her. He went over to her. She looked up at his presents.

"I need you to stay back with Edmund. When they come towards you fire arrows and don't stop until you have to use combat. Lucy will come with me. Up front," he said, although he didn't recognize his voice.

She nodded, "I'll go tell her." Her voice was strange. It sounded distanced and confused. Like as though she was in a dream.

"Hey," he said more gently, catching her arm, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean, I am fine," her voice didn't change and she left to go and talk to Lucy.

He watched her walk away and turned to see to his duties.

Thanks to Lucy's healing cordial, most of the Narnian and Archenland soldiers were back on their feet and the numbers of their army increased. Peter, Lucy and Julo rode at the front. The Archenland warriors behind them.

Peter felt a lump in his throat, but he swallowed it. _They'll be fine_, he told himself, _they will be fine_. Yet he could not but help feel a little anxious for his brother and sisters. The bloody night images came to his mind; gore, blood, flesh…

_No, stop being a moron_, he told himself, _you got a battle to concentrate on. _

He shook his head and took a quiet deep breath. He looked over at Lucy. She sat stiff on her horse, her knuckles were white as she clasped the reins and her jaw was locked. Her eyes were a brighter brown then usual and her cheeks a little bit more rosy.

"You alright, Lu?" he asked his little sister

She seemed to jump and she turned to him and smiled a little too forcefully, "I'm okay."

Truth was she felt like she was going to throw up. Her stomach was in knots and her eyes felt dry, even though she was blinking. _It will be okay_, she told herself,_ Edmund taught me a lot of good battle moves. And I have my cordial…_

The Witch and her army came into clear view and Peter pulled out his sword. But at that moment he froze. Not because of her presents, or the size of her army but from the companions on either side of her…

**Alright, I know, another cliff hanger. ;) **

**But hey, you love me for it. I apologies again about his chapter taking so long. Chapter 14 may take a while. To tell you the truth I'm kinda losing inspiration in this story, but I will finish it, just for you fine people! **

**So review and tell me what you think! Chapter 14 will come…eventually…I swear.**




	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, Hey! How's life for you all? I hope it's good. I will finish this story, but it's just that school has started again and I didn't have as much time on the holidays as I expected to finish writing this. I might try to end this story in the next two chapters. Maybe. If I can squeeze everything in. Hey and I was wondering, how many of you are actually peterxsusan fans and how many are not? Please, let me know! OK, I'm gonna reply to some of the reviews from ch 13. Sorry to whoever I may have missed, these are the only ones I have read:**

cream-cheese-girl  
2006-06-27  
ch 13, reply

OH MYGOD! that was SO so amazing! seriously, im gonna be refreshing this page every two minutes now just to check if you have updated! I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY! If i could marry a story it would be this one (and if peter and susan can be together despite the fact that theyre siblings..then i can marry a story, LOL) PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

**My reply:** Thanks cream-cheese-girl! I'm glad to hear that you love my story that much! Peter and Susan do make a great couple don't they! ;)

Pirate Inxs  
2006-06-22  
ch 13, reply

wow thats drama for ya  
and man i just want to kick there mom right now shes such a pain  
but its great i loved the cliff hanger really and i think i have an idea of who was by the witch but im not going to say anything just cuz lol but keep up the good work and update soon ok

**My reply:** Yeah, their mum's a real pain! I think you may know one of the two who was next to the witch, but the other one will be a big shock! Keep reading, there's more coming!

BrokenPorcelainDoll  
2006-06-22  
ch 13, reply

gah u are lucky that i love this story so much or i would have left a long time ago because of your bad grammar and spelling :P im kind of a spelling perfectionist, but not to a scary extreme level. anyway great chapter! i hate mothers who think they rule over everyones lives. If i were one of them, I would have ordered she be removed from my sight and have the guards carry her off hehe :P anyway update soon or i will scream and kick and cry and poke you in anger.

**My reply:** Ohhhh, I'm sorry about my spelling and grammer! I know, I'm terrible! My English teacher says that I have a fantastic imagination but my spelling holds me back! Please, please don't leave because of my untalented spelling! Anyways, I know a mum who likes to rule over her kids' lives! I kinda based Helen on her!

Rosemary and Thyme 13, anon.

You don't know how long I've waited for this chapter (well actually you do but that's beside the point)I love it and you better update within the next month or I'll, i'll.  
Are you aussie?  
Rosie

**My reply: **I am so sorry for the long wait! Please, please forgive me! Glad to hear you love it and actually I'm not aussie. I'd tell you what nationality I am but I'm guessing people might guess who I am, and I'd prefer to say anonymous! Sorry darling!

aminuleen  
2006-06-20  
ch 13, reply

Oh please you've got to hurry with next chapter! It was great, I loved how their dad was mostly ok with them being lovers, I right now despise their mother If this was real life and I was their I wouldve kicked her but for laying a hand on my William Moseley. Peter I mean I just love him so much I wish he was mine, or Anna Popplewell's. Anyway enough of my babbling and please keep up the good work!...

**My reply:** Yes aminuleen, I'm hurrin'! Yeah, I'm kinda making that there dad is every understanding and all! Please don't think that I'm trying to steal him by saying this but I think your William Moseley is hot, hot, hot! I think every girl who has seen the movie is in love with him (sigh) and I think that he and Anna Popplewell need to get together or _at least_ have there characters (Peter and Susan) get together! You know I think we should write a letter to the writers and director of the next Narnia movie and tell them to make Peter and Susan get together and have everyone in favor of it to sign the letter! Sorry, I'm babbling on too, but I can't help it when it comes to a Peter and Susan pairing (or William and Anna pairing)! I could go on all day! But I won't cause I'm probably boring you and you might have stopped reading ages ago! But, just one more thing. I heard from another author on this site that William already has a girlfriend and it's not Anna:(

You know I reckon that me and you should find this girlfriend and tell her to keep her filthy hands off William because he's yours and Anna's!

This is the longest reply I'm ever written to any of my readers! You should feel blessed honey! Anyways glad you like my story, gotta go now!

spooky-phoenix  
2006-06-20  
ch 13, reply

yay! and update! haha! awesome! can't wait to see what happens! good job! sorry to hear though that you'll be leaving us:(

**My reply:** Thanks for the review! Yeah, I'm kinda running out of idea for fics and I'll be giving my keyboard a rest, not forever, but just think of it as a temporary retirement! To tell you the truth I don't know when I will be back, but I think I eventually will be. But after I finish my fics you won't hear from me in a while!

KibumiWong   
2006-06-20  
ch 13, anon.

I LOVE IT!  
a really good one!  
I love this chapter!  
My god! I love your peterxsusan!  
please update soon!  
see ya  
bye

**My reply:** Hi KibumiWong. Yeah, I'm loving this story as well! Like I was telling aminuleen I could go on about peter and susan all day! They are the best couple and the cutest (in my opition)! Anyways I hope you like chapter 14!

cherryblossomlittlewolf4eve...  
2006-06-20  
ch 13, reply

arg! i hate cliff hangers! but as a author, i know it feels good to be evil and leave one, lol, anyway, another nice chapter done! please don't loose inspiration, its too good!

**My reply: **I know what you mean about the cliff hangers. I find it weird that I hate it when an author writes in a cliff hanger but I do the cliff hanger thing myself. Weird huh? Anyway, I will finish this story, I promise!

shatafa  
2006-06-20  
ch 13, reply

Love the stroy so far! keep at it!

**My reply: **I glad your liking it shatafa! I will keep at it!

**Now, onto the story! I am sorry again to anyone who I might have missed in the reply to the reviews! Please don't shot me for it! **

Disclaimer: own nothing!

_No_, Peter thought, _this is impossible! This is not happening!_

Peter looked over at Lucy who looked back at him is horror and shock. On one side of the witch rode the Calormen King, Dominic with a very smug look on his face and on the other side was the one person they thought would never betray them! Never!

It was their mother, Helen Pevensie.

It took the eldest and youngest siblings a moment to register what they where seeing. There, unmissable to man's eyes was there mother, riding a black horse, wearing armor and holding a sword. Anger and hurt exploded in Peter and he unshielded his sword.

"Peter," said Lucy, her voice trembling, "What are we going to do?"

Peter looked over at his baby sister. Only nine years old she was and she was forced to fight against her mother. Their mother was now considered a foe.

"We must treat her as same as any creature on the witch's side," said Peter, his throat tight. He saw as tears sprung in Lucy's eyes. He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Lu. I'm so sorry. But we have to be strong, it'll be alright. I promise."

He heard the youngest queen sniff and she nodded. Peter looked up as King Julo approached.

"We're ready, Peter," he said simply. Peter gave him a nod.

"You ready Lu?" he asked, concern masked his in voice. He didn't how if she would be able to fight. Actually Peter realized he didn't know if he was able to fight, either. This was their mother, their own flesh and blood…

"I'm okay" said Lucy. She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt Peter squeeze her shoulder and heard the hooves of his horse moved away a little from him. She looked up and saw him turn his white unicorn around slightly to see the Narnian army which was stationed at Cair Paravel's gates. Edmund and Susan could be made out sitting on horses.

_I just won't attack her_, Lucy thought, _I'll leave mum alone. Yes! That's it. If I don't bother her then I won't have to fight her!_

She heard King Julo un-shield his sword and thought it was best she do as well. She felt a nervous but exciting feeling rise in her. Her first real battle. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and clear her head. She looked over at Peter and caught his gaze. She gave him her best smile and a small nod. Peter smiled back her and looked back at the approaching army. He turned his horse again to look behind him.

"What happens on this field cannot be undone. For those who give their blood for a country not their own will be remember for all time for their love and sacrifice," he called. He turned around to face the witch's army once more. Julo gave him a nod.

"For Narnia and for Aslan," he called and with that the warriors bolted forwards. Either running or galloping. Peter saw the witch expose her sword and Peter pushed the helmet down over his face. Within the matter of moments the two armies collided.

The middle Pevensie children watched as the red and gold ran into a large group of creatures.

"Dominic will be fighting with her," said Susan to Edmund. Edmund looked over at her. Her porcine skin was paler then usual and her eyes were a very bright hazel.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She looked over at her little brother and smiled.

"Of course. I never liked him anyway," she reply

"Is that why he joined her, because you told him you wouldn't marry him?" Edmund asked

Susan looked over at Edmund, a small smile of satisfaction on her face, "I told him he was the ugliest creature I had ever met and if he ever tried to hurt you again he would be very sorry."

Edmund looked rather confused for a moment before smiling a laugh at the memory of last night and looking back at the armies fighting. He felt a little uneasy when he saw the Archenland army slowly decrease.

"They are going to need our help," said Susan, like she was read her younger brother's mind. Edmund nodded and saw as Mr. Fox (**AN: you know the fox that was helping the Pevensies escape the wolves. I think that's his name**) came running toward the raven-haired siblings.

"Your majesties," he panted, "The High King has sent word to prepare. They will retreat towards you and he asks that the archers step forward first."

Edmund nodded and said, "Find Orieus and tell him to prepare his troops."

Mr. Fox bowed and hurried to find the General.

Peter looked around and realized that they were fighting a losing battle. They didn't have enough men and as much of the enemy he killed, twice as much as their own army was being demolished. Peter hadn't seen the Witch, his mother or Dominic since the start of the battle.

He looked around and spotted Julo. He decided that they would need Edmund and Susan's help.

"Julo," he yelled, dogging an arrow that came flying at him. The Archenland King looked up at him, "We need to fall back. Call for your men to retreat towards the gates."

Julo nodded as he cut open a goblin and roared, "Retreat. Retreat to the gates."

Peter nudged his unicorn into a canter and looked around for Lucy, and spotted her following the Archenland army back towards Cair Paravel. He then pulled his horse around and followed them.

"Here they come," said Edmund and he pulled out his sword, just as Orieus appeared at his side. However he addressed Susan.

"My Lady," he said, "The archers are ready."

Susan nodded and placed an arrow into the sling and pulled it back and lifted it to the sky. The archers behind her did the same. She waited a few moments before releasing it and her archers followed suit a few seconds after her. Edmund felt amazed and proud when he saw every single arrow hit an enemy.

Susan and the archers prepared another attach and again every archer hit a creature from the witch's side. Just at that moment, Peter, Lucy, Julo and the remaining Archenland army joined the Narnian army. Susan called the order to fire at will and the sky was full of arrows.

"Ed," Peter gasped, "Mother, she's fighting with the witch."

"What!" said Edmund

"Mother," said Peter more urgently, "She's on the Witch's side. She is fighting along side her."

"But how-" said Edmund

"No time to explain now," said Peter, "but we'll get our answers."

"Watch it!" called Susan, who hadn't heard a word of their convocation. Arrows from the witch's army began to fly towards them now. They all blocked and ducked them.

"You ready?" asked Peter. Edmund and Susan nodded. The arrows were no more use because the witch's army began to charge at them. Peter nudged his horse into a canter, closely followed by Edmund, Julo, Susan and Lucy.

_This is it_, thought Peter, _this is where it ends._

That was the last reasonable thought that went through his head before he charged his unicorn to the witch's army.

Shock and confusion was all that filed Edmund when he heard Peter's words.

'_Mother, she's fighting with the witch.'_

_He must be mistaken_, Edmund thought, _mother would never do this. Unless…_

Susan and Peter. Of course! Why hadn't he seen it coming! Mother wanted to stop them. This had nothing to do with her loyalty to the witch; it was all about Susan and Peter's relationship. However Edmund didn't really know what mother would end up achieving with siding with the witch. Just the loss of her children and the Narnian's trust.

_But wasn't that me?_ Edmund though, _hadn't I been the traitor, yet they were all able to forgive me?_

Edmund thought it would be best if he left the matter alone for the time being because if he didn't concentrate on the battle he might get distracted by his thoughts and be killed…

She had been in this situation before. Susan chopped and sliced at her enemy. She tried to keep count but lost track after sixteen. Everything around her had happened in slow motion and she looked up at a man who dispatched a faun. She narrowed her eyes when she recognised the face.

"Dominic," she hissed through grinded teeth. She ran towards him as fast as she could and slashed his with her sword across his back. He turned but she dodged his eye line and ran in front of him and slashed a cut at his neck. Red liquid poured from the cut. He turned again and again she dodged his eyes. She grabbed him from behind and was about to slash his throat when he seized her and threw her over his shoulder and onto the ground in front of him. Her sword fell from her hand and she was about to jump up when he kicked her in the mouth to keep her down.

Breathing heavily she looked up at him and he smiled in triumph. But then he gave a cry of pain and he fell to his knees. Susan saw the silver of the blade glitter as it swung and dismembered Dominic's head completely from his body. She saw his head fall to the ground followed by this body and spraying Susan in blood.

She looked up and saw Lucy standing there, blade in her hand, which was covered in red liquid. Lucy came forward and helped Susan to her feet.

"Are you okay?" she called over all the battle noise. Susan nodded, but that was all the convocation they had time for because Calormen soldiers came towards them ready to kill.

Together the Narnian Queens fought and killed their foe and Susan realized for the first time in this battle that victory was leaning towards their favor. With this thought in her head she worked herself hard to kill anyone who was in league with the witch.

**Okay. I am so sorry for the short chapter but I hope this will feed your cravings for the time being until I figure out what to write next. I'm really bad with the battle scenes, I never now how to write them. I have to think of what happens next. Hey you know I'm just making this story up as I go? I don't really have any _pacific_ ideas for this story. My main obligation for his whole fic was Susan being captured by the witch and Peter saving her, but it turned out to continue into God knows what!**

**It kinda explains why I'm losing inspiration for this fic, its cause I'm running out of ideas!**

**HELP!**

**Anyways, enough of my boring jabber, PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE_ REVIEW! **

**Chapter 15 will come soon…I promise…Once I have new ideas…Can't let you people down…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! So enough of my blabbering coz you all have waited too long for this chapter, so enjoy…**

Disclaimer: Own nothing

The only thing that Edmund could hear was the screams and cries of the wounded and the natural sound of clashing metal. He sliced a foe in half and as he did someone smashed a heavy object into the side of his face, making him stagger side wards and nearly knocking him unconscious.

Turning to see who his attacker was, he only had enough time to block an attack from a sword. Another blow hit his face, hitting him in the nose. He fell backwards, his world spinning and his nose throbbing painfully. He looked up and saw the glint of a sword. He blocked his attacker and a cry of pain issued from them as Edmund's sword cut through his attacker's legs.

His attacker fell to the ground and for the first time Edmund got a look at whoever it was.

"Mum," he breathed

Helen said nothing but glared at him, breathing heavily as blood spilled from her missing limbs. White as a ghost, Edmund pulled himself off the floor just as a small creature ran at him, laughing like a maniac.

Susan spun, kicked, punched and cut at anything that came her way. They were out numbered, she knew that, but Peter had always told her to keep fighting, don't stop. Then, something caught her eye. She had to do a double take before she realized what she was seeing. Edmund was fighting…she squinted and shook her head as if the thought in her head was ridiculously.

No, she thought, this can't be logical. Ed can't be fighting her. She's back in the castle with father.

She continued to stare at the person Edmund was fighting and her eyes widened in horror.

Oh my God, she thought, it's her! It's mother!

"How could they not have told me?" she hissed to herself. But why would they be fighting each other? She thought, unless…

No, absolutely impossible. She would never betray us. Never…

Susan watched as Helen smashed her shield against Edmund's face and he fell backwards. She had seen enough. Taking a better grip in her sword she ran as fast as she could towards Edmund and her mother.

They were blocked from her view for a moment but she was able to fight her way in the direction she thought was the right way.

Slicing a bad breathed creature in half she looked up and saw Helen, dragging herself along the ground and covered in blood, with half of her legs missing. Susan had to duck as an arrow came flying at her head. She looked around and saw a few archers aim at her.

With easy she took her bow, put four arrows into the sling, pulled the sling back and aimed it towards the sky. She released the arrows and they found themselves into the bodies of her attackers.

With a smile of satisfaction she turned back to her mother, but was greeted by a very ugly scene. Helen, still on the floor was holding a bow in her hand and a very sickening smug smile on her lips. And standing frozen, about three feet from her was Edmund, the end of an arrow sticking out of his chest.

All the air disappeared from Susan's lungs and the battle seemed to come to a grinding stop. She stared in shock as she watched her younger brother's hands moved to the opening in his chest and he slowly fell to his knees.

Then, as suddenly as everything stop it speed up into normal motion again and Susan found herself running as fast as she could towards Edmund. She fell down beside him and put an arm around his waist.

"Edmund," she said, "Ed…your going to okay. You hear me? You're going to be fine."

He didn't say anything, but seemed like a fish out of water, just gulping for air. He began to fall forward but Susan caught him and laid him on his back. She then heard sniggering behind her. She spun around and Helen was slowly crawling her way towards her middle children.

Susan stared at her for a few seconds before standing to her feet and walking towards her. She grabbed a fist full of her hair and turned her face up towards her own.

"How could you?" said whispered, "Your son. Your own flesh and blood!"

Helen just looked up at Susan laughing softly.

"You stupid bitch," tears began to leak from her eyes as Susan pushed her sword into the woman's throat. Helen's eyes widen for a moment and it seemed as though she was choking and then her eyes went dead, expression was gone from her face and she went limp. Susan pulled her sword from Helen throat and her body fell with a soft thud to the ground.

Susan turned back towards her brother and saw to her horror a pool of blood around him and he was awfully white.

"Edmund," she knelt down next to him, "Edmund please. Don't you dare think of leaving us! Not now, not after everything that happened."

Edmund looked up at her and managed a small smile, "Your always been good to me. Even when I was the biggest pain in the world."

"You weren't the biggest pain in the world," said Susan, as tears filled her eyes, "you were anything but that."

Edmund gave a painful laugh at that. He tried to keep his vision steady but it wasn't working.

"Please Ed," he heard Susan's voice, "Lucy's coming now. I can see her running. Just hold on a few more moments."

"Tell Lu and Peter that I love them very much," Edmund whispered, "you'll tell them for me won't you?"

"You have to tell them yourself Ed," Susan's tear filled voice came to his ears, "you can tell them yourself because you're going to be okay. You're going to live."

"I love you to Su," said Edmund. He felt the last of his breath leave him, "Goodbye sister."

That was it. He was gone.

"Edmund," Susan's voice broke with tears. She shook him by the shoulders, but he was limp. Lifeless. Gone.

"No," she said shaking him hard, "Ed, please…"

It was no use. She might as well be trying to make a plate speak. It wasn't going to work. Not even here in Narnia, where she thought anything was possible.

"Susan," Lucy skidded to a halt in front of her, "We won. We won the battle. The Witch surrendered, but she's still alive. Aslan is with her, but Peter made sure she wasn't going anywhere."

Lucy noticed Susan's tear stained face and then she saw Edmund. She stared at him for a moment, before gasping and pulling out her cordial.

"It's not going to work Lu," said Susan, "He's already gone."

"But how?" Lucy's voice was also starting to crumble

Susan sniffed and pushed the fallen raven hair out of her face.

"It was mother. She put an arrow into his chest…"

Suddenly Lucy broke into tears. Susan didn't know what to do. She would have normally have comforted her youngest sister but her body was too tired to move and her brain was too numb from shock to think.

Peter, she thought, where in God's name is he?

As if almost on queue Susan heard fast running and looked up as Peter fell to his knees, next to Edmund's body. He threw his helmet off and put a hand under his younger brother's head.

Susan saw tears began to form in his eyes but he held them back. He looked up at Susan, but she had a hopeless expression on her face. He then turned to Lucy, who was sitting there crying her eyes out. He moved over to her and put his arms around her.

"Shhh," he said, his voice shaking, "It'll be alright. It's going to be fine."

He looked over at Susan and she met his eyes, but she didn't like what she saw reflecting in his blue ones. She looked away from him. This was all her fault and Peter knew it. She should have done more to help Edmund; instead she had acted like a completely irresponsible idiot and now Edmund was gone. All because of her…

"Who did it?" Peter looked up at Susan, "Who was it?"

She looked up at him and said with a tear filled voice, "it was mother. But I took care of her. She's dead."

Peter stared at Susan for a moment before he felt a deep warm breath at the side of his neck. He looked around and saw Aslan.

"Son of Adam, Daughters of Eve. The Witch, she is dead," was all he said

In other circumstances Susan would have asked how she was killed but at this moment she couldn't care less if he witch was alive or dead. She watched Aslan's eyes hold on Edmund for a moment before saying, "Go. You have matters to attend to. I will take care of your brother."

"You expect us to just leave him here," said Susan, her voice unusually high

"He will not be left alone. I will be with him," answered Aslan, "but there is not much I can do for him…"

At this Lucy began to cry harder. Aslan went closer to her and breathed on her face. Instantly the stains disappeared from her face and she felt a warm glow inside her but it didn't make the hurt go away.

Aslan stood still waiting for the three remaining Pevensies to move. Slowly one by one they raised themselves from the floor. First Peter, his legs felt like jelly and there was a huge hole in the place where his heart once was. He pulled Lucy to her feet. She swayed a little but otherwise was okay.

He looked over at Susan when she didn't move. He went over to her and pulled her to her feet as well. His hands remained on her arms for a moment longer before he removed them.

As they walked back to the castle Peter whispered to Susan, "This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

**FLASHBACK**

Edmund sat on in bed in his chambers and felt heavy weight on him. Not just inside, but also on his shoulders. If he hadn't betrayed Peter, Susan and Lucy to the Witch then maybe, just maybe, things would have played out a little differently. He took a deep breath and felt a little stupid doing what he was about to do, but it was the only thing he felt he was able to do.

He put his hands together in front of his chest and squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could until he was could see nothing but black.

_Merciful Lord, I am in such need of your mercy now. Not for me, but for my brother and sisters. Please, please, please deliver them safely from what lies ahead and I will grant you anything you ask. And in your wisdom if you decide that that sacrifice will be my life for there's then I will gladly make that so._

_I ask for nothing more. In your name,_

_Amen._

**END FLASHBACK **

**I know, chapter's over already! And I know I am so mean to give you a cliffy, but I thought it might be a good way to end the chapter. I think the next chapter will be the last. I'm sorta bringing this to a close now.**

**Anyways all you fine people, once again, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the extra long wait! I've been having some family issues with the internet and wasn't able to post this as quickly as I wanted to.**

**Now onto the important stuff. I having soon good news and some bad news. Good news first: I have updated and it's a long chapter! Yahoo! Bad news: this is the last chapter! Yes I know it's sad this story is ending! I had a good time writing it and it was my first ever Narnia fic and I met some wonderful people (to every single reviewer! You guys totally rock!). I'm also finishing up with Narnia fics. I'll still be reading and reviewing others work but you won't be seeing any new stories from me unless I have a great idea and just have to write it and make it a one-shot, but other then that I'm done with Narnian fics.**

**This is so sad for me! I won't be writing stories for you guys anymore and like I said up above this was my first ever Narnia fic and I'm finishing it! Here; today; right now!!!! tears sniff. Oh well life has to go on and enough of my talking. Now for you fine people and for the last time, enjoy the chapter.**

Disclaimer: Own nothing…but this idea and choc-chip cookies

Two weeks; it had been two weeks since the second battle over Narnia had ended in (once again) their victory and two weeks since Edmund…

Peter still couldn't say it, not even in this mind. He didn't want to believe it. Three days after the battle it had been Edmund's funeral and that was the worst for the three remaining siblings and their father. What became of Helen Pevensie, Peter did not know, nor did he care. His only comfort was to know she was dead but that still wouldn't bring Edmund back. The whole of Narnia had been in mourning, and they still were, but not as much as Susan and Lucy were.

He hadn't seen them very much since Edmund's death; he had either hid in his chamber or completely avoided them. He couldn't bring himself to see them. A few nights ago Susan had come to Peter's room, but he had turned her away. He told her that it was not right for them to do anything, especially after so close to Edmund's death. She had tried to coax him but he wouldn't budge. He remembered the conversation as though he had just relived it.

"Please Peter, don't shut me out," said Susan. She walked to him and tried to take his hand but he wiped it from her grasp.

"Just leave Su," said Peter turning away from her, "the situation is bad enough. I don't need you here; if I wanted a whore then I would have asked for one."

She stared at him for a moment and Peter realised what he had just said.

"Oh Su, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Is that what you think of me," she said softly, tears glistening in her eyes, "am I nothing more then a common whore to you?"

Peter cursed himself for saying what he wanted to say but in the wrong way.

"Susan I didn't mean to say that," Peter tried to explain, but Susan shook her head and slowly backed away from him.

"You're just like the others," she cried, "you see nothing more then the outside. I can see now, God how could I have been so stupid! Well I hope you feel so proud of yourself, you've been able to get something other men could never have. I suppose that would make a wonderful conversation you can have with the guests, the next time we have a banquet."

He watched as she burst into tears and ran from the chamber before he could even move or speak.

From then Susan refused to talk to him. Every time he thought of them or saw them he also thought of Edmund and that would produce a lump in his throat and tears would swell in his eyes, but he wouldn't cry. He willed himself not to.

He knew that Edmund would not want him constantly crying over what had happen and he knew he had to be the strong one because he was the oldest; he had to be strong for Susan and Lucy, and also himself.

"Peter?" Peter jumped slightly and looked up from his daydream and found Lucy standing next to him. He'd been sitting on one of the rocks looking out into the ocean. He wasn't surprised to see her face pale and her red rimmed eyes.

"I've hardly seen you since the funeral," her voice shook as she spoke.

Peter looked back at the crystal clear water; he really didn't want to talk about their brother, at least not out loud, so he kept silent.

Lucy sat down on the rock next to his and said softly, "This was Ed's favourite spot."

"Is there something you need?" Peter asked harshly, trying to move away from the subject of Edmund

"No, it's just…I dunno, you looked like you needed company-"

"Well I'm quiet fine on my own Lu," said Peter

Lucy sighed, "Are you going to always be so harsh from now on?"

Again Peter didn't answer.

"Because if you are," she continued, "then let me know so Susan and I never speak to you or bother you again."

Peter looked over at her. Her small, innocent face held a blank expression on it.

"I'm so sorry Lucy," he put in face in his hands and squeezed his tried eyes shut; "it's just been so hard. What are we suppose to do now? Where do we go from here? Aslan's disappeared again."

Lucy said nothing but put her arms around her older brother. She hugged rather hard for a nine-year-old.

"I really don't know Peter. But you see the real reason I came looking for you was because Susan's gone back to the Witch's hideout."

Peter snapped his head up and jumped to his feet. He had nearly made Lucy fall off her rock with his sudden movement and his eyes were ablaze.

"What!" he exclaimed

She nodded, "While you were busy isolating yourself I noticed Susan was spending a lot of time in the library. At first I thought she was just reading a lot to keep her mind of Edmund but then this morning I woke to find this note from her pinned on my door."

She pulled out a piece of parchment out from a pocket in her dress, unfolded it and handed it to Peter.

_Lucy,_

_I have to go back to the Witch's hideout. Please do not worry because I will be back as soon as I can. I have figured something out that will help us._

_Susan _

Peter had to reread the note several times to make sure he had read it properly.

"What does she mean by 'I figured something out that will help us.'?" Asked Peter

Lucy shrugged, "I have no idea," she paused, "are you going after her?"

"Of course I am. I can't leave her out there on her own," said Peter and he turned to run back to the castle but Lucy's sudden sentence had him halt.

"I don't think you should."

Peter wiped around to face her, "Why? Don't you remember what happened when she was last there?"

"Yes," said Lucy slowly, "but the Witch is dead. We watched her body burn and Aslan throw the ashes into the sea."

"What about her supporters, huh?" Peter argued, "what if they find her?"

"You don't think she's stupid enough to go on her alone do you?" asked Lucy, smiling, "She's taken about ten of our soldiers with her, including Orieus. If anything he'd look after her."

"Why didn't she tell us she was going?" demanded Peter

"Maybe she thought you'd stop her," suggested Lucy, "and she was right, wasn't she?"

Peter looked away at this and felt a blush coming to his cheeks.

""I know you love her," said Lucy quietly, "but there's no need to be worried, she's a good fighter."

Peter nodded and somewhat felt better then he had before Lucy arrived. She had that affect on people. She sat down on the rock next to Lucy. They were quiet for some time, until the silence started to grow uncomfortable between them and both were getting a little anxious.

"Do you wish that Aslan never brought mother and father here?" Lucy suddenly interrupted the ice.

Peter considered her question seriously, "Well…I don't mind father being here…"

Lucy didn't push him to finish his sentence for she didn't want to upset him. Both the eldest and youngest Pevensie children knew that if there parents had not come to Narnia then there is a good chance that Edmund would never have fallen to his death.

Susan had to be quick; the walls of the Witch's hideout were already melting away. She looked behind her and said to the band of soldiers.

"Search the castle. If you find anyone raise the alarm," she ordered

"You two," said pointed to two fauns, "stand guard from the inside of the entrance."

Everyone nodded and went to their ordered tasks, expect for Orieus.

"Your majesty," he said, "If you don't mind me asking; why have we come here? There is nothing left for us to do. The witch's army would have fled at seeing Aslan's killing of her. They know for sure that she is dead."

"I'm looking for something," she said, "now please help the others search the castle."

"What is it that we are looking for?" the general asked

"For any living creature, someone that can answer me a few questions," said Susan, placing an arrow in her bow

Orieus bowed and departed down one of the melting tunnels. Susan continued walking down the passage that she and Peter had once been in.

_Peter _

She head spun at the sound of his name. She hadn't seen him much since Edmund's death and she had no intention to. The only thing he wanted was her looks and she came to wonder whether any of the things he had said to her were true. If he really did love her…or if it was all lies?

_No_, she told herself, _no_ _thinking of Peter right now_

She had to concentrate at the mission on hand. She aimed her bow around the corner at the passage's end and peaked around it. It was a large hall with two thrones at the other end of the hall.

_This must be their great hall_, she thought

She walked cautiously into the hall. Her footsteps echoed on the slippery glassy-like floor. She looked above and saw a grand ceiling. She was surprised by the design of the place; it was rather nice looking, considering it was the Witch's house and how cold it was.

Suddenly a loud smashing noise sounded behind her, making her jump and aim her bow at the enemy but let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Orieus.

"Orieus," she said, lowering her bow and trying to calm her breathing, "Must you startle me like that?"

"My apologies," said Orieus, "but we have found someone that might interest you."

He left her in suspicion and she followed him down the tunnel he had departed down a few moments ago. It was rather dark and when they came out of the other end Susan had to squint a little from the blinding light.

"My Lady," he said gesturing to a small man in a cage, "I believe you recognise him."

She did indeed recongise him. She had once shot him, while he was trying to chop Edmund in half with his axe. It was the Witch's dwarf.

He was breathing rather deeply and glaring at her slightly. She walked over to him and knelt down next to the cage and peered inside.

"I am not something to gawk at," he said in his squeaky voice

"No," she agreed politely, standing up, "I'm sorry. I was wondering if you could tell me a few questions."

She looked up at two of the soldiers, "let him out."

Susan watched as the two sprung the cage's door open. The dwarf tried to make a run for it, but they grabbed him and held him down.

He started to laugh and wheeze, "what makes you think I'll tell you anything, you good for nothing filth."

"You dare not speak to the Queen in that manner," growled Orieus. He went to advance on the tiny man but Susan held up her hand.

"Please general," she said, "there is no need."

"The witch's son brought her back to life. I know he used his own blood, but how exactly did he do it?" she asked. However he said nothing.

"Do you know?" she asked again

The dwarf shook his head but Susan was no fool. She knew he was lying.

Sighing she said, "Well then if you know nothing then here is no need for you to live. Orieus"

She nodded toward the dwarf and Orieus pulled out his double blades and was about to slice him in half when he cried, "Alright, alright! Please just don't kill me!"

The general looked around at the eldest queen and raised his eyebrows. She nodded at him and he stood down. Susan stood waiting for the man to talk.

"I do not know the whole story because she did not tell me much. I only know what I heard and saw. Her son was at the battle but he was not fighting, he was hiding at the sidelines, waiting incase the Queen died. When she did and Aslan had moved away he quickly smuggled her body way from the battle and hide it until night fall. Then he took her here. This is his hideout, not the Queen's, but the Queen needed somewhere to stay in hiding until she recovered enough to full strength."

He paused and took in a few wheezing breaths before continuing, "He then took the rarest of all potions and once the potion was in a goblet he cut his palm and his blood spilled into the glass. He then poured half the potion onto the Queen's chest and the other half over the Queen's head. The liquid dissolved into her skin and muscles and her heart began to beat and her mind begun to wake."

He finished his speech and looked up at Susan, who remained quiet for a moment.

"What potion is it?" Susan asked

"The rarest of all," said the dwarf, "only the Queen knew of it. She had written it down for her son to follow. I know that it is somewhere in her chamber…"

"Where's her chamber?" asked Susan

The dwarf grinned and said, "I can not tell you. It is too complicated to find; I can show you though."

His sentence ended with a little hope lingering there. Susan studied him for a moment.

"Alright," she said slowly, "you may take me there, but do not think you can run."

He continued to grin, "Oh I never would have even dared. But I can not show you the way with these two creatures holding me."

"You can still walk with them holding onto you," said Susan coldly, "Now if you may be so kind as to show us the way?"

Grumbling the dwarf led Susan and her company out of the room and began there long and confusing walk through tunnels and passages. Just when Susan was starting to get feed up and wondering whether the tiny man was playing games with them, the dwarf said, "Here you are."

They had stopped in front of a melting ice door. The dwarf pulled at the door handle and turned it, resulting in the door swinging open. Susan stepped inside. It was about half the size of the Great Hall, but just as high. Everything was melting ice; the bed, the dresser, the walls; even the window panels.

_Gee_ thought Susan, _the women really loves ice_

She turned around to the dwarf, "What's the potion written on."

He shrugged and walked over to the dresser and pulled open one of the draws. Inside were hundreds of pieces of parchment.

"I saw the Queen place it in here," he suddenly smirked, "have fun looking."

Susan sighed and rolled up the sleeves of her dress. She turned to her companions, "Please wait outside for me and stand guard."

Even though the dwarf had helped Susan find what she needed she still could not trust him, after all, he had been the witch's escort.

Susan pulled the draw out of the dresser and placed it on the bed. She pulled out each parchment and skimmed it carefully and when she was satisfied what she was looking for was not present she would place it aside. It seemed as though she was searching for hours, but she had to find it, for her little brother's sake. She picked up one of the last pieces and looked at it and instantly became alert.

_Yes_, she thought excitedly, _this is it. Finally!_

The page had a yellowish ting to it and left side of the page was torn, as though ripped from a book. The heading at the top read:

Reawaking the Dead.

Peter paced around the throne room in uneasiness. His patience was running low. Susan had been gone for hours; who knows what time she left. He had tried to go and get her himself but Lucy told him no. Susan was sure to be fine.

Lucy, who sat at her throne fiddling with her dress, looked up at her older brother and said, "For heaven's sake Peter sit down and relax."

Peter turned his head sharply, "Relax?! How on earth do you expect me to relax?! Susan's been gone for hours and into the witch's territory! Anything could have happened! We've already lost Ed…"

Peter's throat grew tight and he looked away. He did not want Lucy to see him incase he started crying. He took a silent deep breath and was just thinking about leaving the room when the door open a little and Henry's head popped in.

"Is everything alright?" their father asked. He came into the room and closed the door behind himself. Peter and Lucy looked at each other. Lucy kept silent so Peter spoke.

"Yeah dad," he said in a calm voice, "Everything's alright."

"It's just that I could hear you two arguing from down the hall. It's rarely common that you two argue," said Henry

Peter smiled weakly and decided it was best not to tell the truth. His son had already been killed by this wife; he didn't need the extra stress about his daughter also being in danger; or at least putting herself in danger.

"Alright then," said Henry in a gentle voice, "If you need me I'll be down at the beach."

With that he left the room. Peter leaned his palms on the desktop of the wooden polished table and sighed inwardly. He bowed his head and shut his eyes.

_Aslan never did mention how hard it would be to be a King_ he thought _so many responsibilities and how was he going to run a country that was in a total mess?_

_At least the nightmares had stopped_ he suddenly thought, _that is a bonus! _

It was true. His nightmares had stopped. He hadn't had one about his siblings since…he couldn't remember the last time. That was defiantly a good thing.

"How much sleep have you had?" Lucy suddenly asked

Peter looked up slowly and shrugged, "As much as I need. Why do you ask?"

"Well" she said, "you seem rather tried. I was about to suggest you take a quick nap."

"Why? To stop me from going after Susan?" said Peter, "Nice try Lucy."

Lucy didn't reply.

"Lu," said Peter, "We are not much use staying here, Susan might need our-"

A sudden loud blaze of trumpets cut Peter off. The two ran out the hall at high speed and Lucy pushed the entrance doors open at once. They looked down to see Susan and her band of soldiers dismounting from their horses.

"Susan!" cried Lucy. She ran down the stairs and hugged her older sister, "Why were you gone so long? Did you get held up? Attack?"

Smiling Susan shook her head, "It just took me ages to find something, but I have it now."

"What is it?" asked Lucy

Susan shook her head again, "not now. I'll explain everything later."

She met Peter's gaze and looked away. His stomach squirmed guilty; he had to talk to her.

Susan sat, once again in the library, look through books and pieces of paper trying to find answers. The instructions of the potion didn't make much sense; she didn't understand the meaning of half the words.

The door to the library suddenly opened. Susan looked up and saw it was Peter. She disregarded him and continued with her work.

"Susan," said Peter. Still she ignored him

"Su, please talk to me," he begged

"Talk?" sarcasm dipped from her voice, "There is nothing to talk about."

"I'm sorry," he said. He didn't know what to say.

She gave a laugh, "yeah I bet you are."

He walked to her and stood next to her. Just standing next to her was intoxicating. Peter put his hand under her chin to make her look at him, but she turned her head away.

"Just go," she said. She stood up and walked away from him; towards the window. She would not cry, he would not bring her to tears. But even as she thought this, the tears began to form in her eyes.

Peter, who was getting rather irritated that she was acting as stubborn as a mule; in one movement he went over to her, turned her around and claimed her lips. Surprise caught them both, Susan did not expert Peter to be so vital and Peter expected Susan to push him away but she didn't.

The next thing either of them knew Susan was up against the wall and Peter just as close. Peter pulled his lips only millimeters away from Susan's and whispered huskily, "My room. Now."

"No," she shook her head. Peter stared at her for a moment and felt her hands lightly push him away.

"But-"

"Peter, I am really busy," Susan sighed, "This is really important."

"Yeah," said Peter, "Let's talk about that. Why have you been locking yourself up here?"

"You'd think I'm being ridiculous if I told you," she said, looking away from him

"Susan," he took her hand and caressed it with his fingers.

She sighed, "You remember how the Witch was brought back to life? Well I found the potion that her son used and I plan on doing the same to Edmund."

Peter said nothing. Just looked at her in amazement, it took a moment for him to find his voice.

"W-what?" was all he could say

Susan gave a frustrated growl and ripped her hand from her brother's, "I knew you'd think it was a dim-witted think to do."

"No," said Peter, shaking his head but still in a little shock, "no, I think it's a great idea."

She looked up at him, "you do?"

Peter nodded and smiled, "In fact I think it's a brilliant idea. Why didn't you tell me and Lucy before?! We could have helped you!"

He took her in his arms and spun her around. Susan laughed and said, "but it's not as easy as it looks. We need to get the supplies and half the words are in some foreign language."

"That doesn't matter!" said Peter beaming, "We can work it out and when we do Ed will be back with us!"

Susan smiled, "That's the plan!"

And at once the two hurried from the room to find Lucy; leaving the potion instructions behind.

When Peter and Susan told Lucy her reaction was almost the same as Peter's. She was flabbergasted at first but then beamed her head off. The eldest two had never seen Lucy so excited and happy before, not even at their coronation.

"Great, so what do we need?" she asked

Susan froze for a moment, but then sighed with relief. She'd left her instructions in the library.

"I left it in the library," she said, "I'll be back in a tick."

And without another word she raced away. Lucy and Peter looked at each other excitable.

"Do you really think we could do this?" asked Lucy

Peter smiled, "Of course! We'll have Edmund back with us in no time at all."

Lucy couldn't help her happiness; she ran to Peter and hugged him around his waist. Peter hugged the young girl as well.

"Just wait until father hears, he will be so happy!" said Lucy

"You know when Ed's back I think we should have another ball. Welcoming Narnia's Just King back to his place with us!" said Peter, thoughtfully

Lucy gasped happily, "Yes, we'll invite everyone! Every single Narnian will have an invite and we can invite other royals as well. Oh, this is going to be wonderful!"

Lucy's bright eyes and huge smile made Peter laugh. Maybe things were going to be alright after all.

"Come on," said Peter, "Let's go see what's keeping our sister."

The two children made their way towards the library. Lucy was just about to take hold of the door handle but the door was wrenched open from the other side. Both Lucy and Peter jumped and looked up to see a distressed Susan.

"Susan," said Lucy laughing, "You gave us such a start!"

However her smile faded when she saw her sister's face, "what's the matter."

Susan seemed speechless for a moment and she had a horrified look on her face.

"Susan," said Peter more urgently, "what happened?"

Susan looked at her siblings and whispered, "It's gone. The potion instructions are gone!"

Once again the three siblings sat in the throne room. Susan and Lucy sat tense in their thrones while Peter paced back and forth. He had ordered every servant in the castle to stop their duties and search the library for a single piece of parchment.

Susan placed her face in her hands, "This is all my fault. I should have taken more care of it! Oh God."

"It's not your fault Su" said Lucy quietly, "but are you sure you let it in the library?"

"Yes," said Susan, frustrated, "It was sitting on the very top of all the books. I made sure I kept it in sight! Everything was left exactly as I had left it except that the potion instructions were gone. None of the other books or papers were touched."

"Somebody must have taken it," said Peter, "Someone who knew about it. Did anyone else know of the plan?"

"Nobody," said Susan, "you and Lucy were the first ones to know."

"Maybe someone overheard you and Peter," suggested Lucy

"But no one was in the library with us," said Peter, "so how-"

A knock on the door cut Peter off, "yes, come in!"

One of the servants opened the door bowing low, "Your majesties. I am sorry but we have had no luck. We have searched everywhere; the entire library; top to bottom. We even searched the rest of the castle and a bit of the grounds but we found nothing."

Suddenly Peter over-turned one of the tables with a loud band and making Susan, Lucy and the poor servant jump out of their skins, "That's not good enough! Search again!"

"Peter!" said Lucy

Susan stood up and walked towards the slightly frightened servant, "Thank-you," she said gently, "There will be no need to search again. We every much appreciate your effects."

The servant nodded and lowed and exited the room. Peter stared at the floor in anger before turning and leaving the room.

It had been two months since the Narnian royals had last celebrated their happy moment of thinking their beloved brother would return to his rightful place at their side. But that was all just a vivid memory now. No more then a dream…

And so life had to go on, as it always did. Peter would practice his fighting skills alone. Susan had to spend her time looking for knowledge on her own and Lucy had to take horse rides alone. Everything that the other Pevenises used to go with Edmund they did no more; or they would do them by themselves.

One morning the Narnian sun rose as usual. Light streamed in through Peter's window. He sat up and yawned and began to think about the day's work, when there was a knock on his door interrupted him.

"Come in," he thought it might be one of his servants but it wasn't. It was his father.

"Dad," said Peter, "What bring you here."

Henry smiled at his eldest son. Like no smile he had given Peter before and Peter found that strange. Henry sat on Peter's bed.

"Son," he said, "Do you remember when you asked me why I was always spending my time out of the castle and why I couldn't tell you why?"

Peter nodded, remembering the strange behavior of his father that had started about over a month ago.

"Well," said Henry smiling even wider, "You are about to find out why?"

Peter raised his eyebrows, "and what exactly is that?"

"Get dressed, come down into the dinning room and I will show you and your sister's why," said Henry

And with that he just got up and left the room, leaving behind a puzzled and suspicious High King. But his curiosity got the better of him and he quickly got dress and hurried down to the dinning room. He entered and saw Susan and Lucy already there, sitting down at the table.

However there was no grand surprise when he entered. His puzzlement deepened further as he sat down opposite Lucy.

"Do you two have any idea what is happening?" he asked

Lucy shrugged and Susan shook her head and said, "Father wanted to show us something."

They sat there giving suggestions to what it might be and Susan was starting to get feed up, "He got us up extra early and he keeps us waiting?"

Peter nodded, "And I bet it's some boring piece of information that we already knew!"

"Well I don't think you would know about this Peter," said someone and it wasn't Susan or Lucy who replied.

All three monarchs turned in surprise to see who the intruder was and they all gasped in shock.

"Edmund!" they all exclaimed together.

And there he was; standing right before them. Looking not a day older then when they last saw him, although a little paler then usual but still the same Edmund. And very much alive. Peter, Susan and Lucy sat frozen in there seats, in absolute shock and surprise, just gazing at their supposed to be dead brother.

"Well," said Edmund pulling a face, "I wasn't brought back to life just for the three of you to sit there gawking at me all day."

The other three all looked at each other and laughed. It was defiantly their brother. They all stood up and rushing over to Edmund and all four of them hugged each other. It was the best moment of all of their lives. Finally, finally they were all together again.

Through the ajar in the door Henry Pevensie watched the scene with a happy smile on his face. At last his children would stop mopping about now Edmund was back. He looked down at the piece of parchment in his hand he had found in the library about two months ago. The page had a yellowish ting to it and left side of the page was torn, as though ripped from a book. The heading at the top read:

Reawaking the Dead.

**OMG I finally finished the entire story!!!! Go me! I hope you all caught on what happened. It was their dad who took the potion, however he didn't know about this children's plan. Get it? Yeah I think you do. And the Pevensies live happily ever after and Susan and Peter do stay together by the way. So yeah.**

**This is my final goodbye and thank-you again for everyone's time in read and reviewing this story (or any of my stories) but please, please, please review. Just one last time. Please??????**

**I say goodbye for the last time,**

**Roxy1613 oxoxox. **


End file.
